El Precio de un Reino
by adaasgard
Summary: Después de que Rumpelstiltskin llega al mundo de las Historias No Contadas, Mr. Hyde le muestra la forma de despertar a Belle, pero toda la magia tiene un precio y Storybrooke lo recordará de la peor manera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **Presento este nuevo proyecto como continuación de la temporada 5 de OUAT, a pesar del futuro oscuro y decepcionante que nos presenta el show para Rumbelle, yo sigo creyendo que aún pueden ser salvados. Es más espero que después de todo lo que los hacen sufrir les puedan dar un final feliz.**

 **Este proyecto no finaliza "Notas Difusas" trataré de actualizar ambos semana con semana, además ambos son diferentes uno del otro y no se entremezclan.**

 **Espero les guste este primer capítulo y me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.**

 **Resumen: Después de que Rumpelstiltskin llega al mundo de las Historias No Contadas, Mr. Hyde le muestra la forma en que podrá despertar a Belle, sin embargo aún no sabe el verdadero precio que deberá pagar, y lo peor es que no sólo él, sino todo Storybrooke.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Fayritale**

Estoy enamorado de un Cuento de Hadas,

Aunque me duele,

No me importa si pierdo mi mente,

Ya estoy maldito.

Todos los días empezamos una nueva lucha,

Cada noche nos enamoramos,

Nadie más podría entristecerme,

Pero nadie más podría levantar mi ánimo.

No sé lo que hacía, cuando de repente nos apartamos,

Hoy en día no puedo encontrarla,

Pero cuando lo haga quiero volver a empezar…

Ella es un Cuento de Hadas,

Aunque me duele,

No me importa si pierdo mi mente,

Ya estoy maldito.

(La canción es de Alexander Rybak, pero en lo personal me gusta más la interpretación de Mørland & Debrah Scarlett ustedes elijan la versión que gusten)

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin caminaba junto a Mr. Hyde por los corredores del temible asilo, él había prometido darle la fórmula para despertar a Belle de la maldición del sueño. Podía sentir una ola de sentimientos dentro de él que nada tenía que ver con los Oscuros en lucha en su interior. La ira era la que se alzaba sobre todas las demás, había vendido Storybrooke y no se arrepentía. En lo que a él se refería cada cosa que les pasara a esos héroes se lo tenían merecido, sin embargo sabía que una vez que su obstinada esposa despertara tendrían qué volver y lidiar con Hyde. Apretó el agarre de sus manos en la Caja de Pandora sintiendo una punzada de dolor al haberla perdido en primer lugar, pero cualquier persona que estuviera en busca del poder hubiera pensado en atraer el cristal olímpico, no una Caja con una mujer embarazada en su interior.

Hyde lo llevó hasta una enorme jaula impregnada de magia restrictiva donde acostada en una cuneta había una chica bostezando despreocupadamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja de holgazanear! –gritó Hyde exasperado.

-No es como si tuviera mucho qué hacer ¿o sí? –ella sonrió levantándose y estirándose como si fuera un gato –la verdad es que… -sus palabras quedaron atoradas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rumpelstiltskin, él a su vez observó a la chica con curiosidad, no podía tener más de 16 años, su cabello rubio corto, tez blanca y ojos verdes profundos que a diferencia de su apariencia despreocupada demostraban fuerza y determinación.

-Es sólo una niña –frunció el ceño a Hyde.

-Hey, no tengo una gran estatura pero abre esta celda y te mostraré quién es la "niña" –rebotó ofendida mientras ambos la ignoraban.

-He visto a esta chica despertar a quienes tienen la maldición del sueño, no he tenido la paciencia para averiguar cómo pero…

-¡Así que no estás seguro! ¡Sólo supones! –gruñó entre dientes.

-Esta chica es extraña, sólo magia extremadamente fuerte fue capaz de encerrarla, gasté mucho tiempo y recursos para capturarla.

-Te recuerdo que nadie rompe tratos conmigo querido –En ese momento Mr. Hyde ya estaba en el aire con una mano invisible estrangulándolo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo la chica seriamente, Rumpelstiltskin dejó caer a Hyde estrepitosamente contra el suelo a lo que ella mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Cómo?

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos –dijo confiada –pero lo haré si me prometes sacarme de aquí y dejarme en libertad.

-¿Es todo?

-La libertad lo es todo –dijo con un destello de malicia.

-Entonces el trato está hecho –dijo Hyde con exasperación.

-¿Tan impaciente por salir?

-Si hubiera tenido el poder de abrir el portal me hubiera largado cuando tuve la varita en mis manos, pero sólo pude abrir una pequeña brecha para traer a tu esposa.

-Vuelve a decirlo si quieres morir dolorosamente.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que el temible Oscuro cayera enamorado de alguien que no devuelve sus sentimientos? – Rumpelstiltskin lo miró duramente -¿qué? Si no fuera verdad el Beso de Amor Verdadero hubiera funcionado –Hyde sonrió complacido de haber hecho mella en el Oscuro, sin embargo este sólo apareció un contrato.

-Firma, todo Storybrooke es tuyo, excepto la Tienda y la Biblioteca.

-No, no hablamos de excepciones.

-Eso está a nombre de mi esposa, así que como ves no he faltado a mi palabra.

Hyde bufó otra vez pero aceptó colocando su nombre en él.

-Bien terminemos con esto –ambos se dirigieron a otra celda donde pudo sentir la emanación de la magia oscura, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta abierta Rumpelstiltskin sintió el impulso de encogerse de terror al reconocer lo que había dentro.

-¿Está seguro? –preguntó a Hyde

-Es completamente seguro, siempre vienen en pares ¿lo olvidas?; mientras controle a uno el otro obedecerá sumisamente.

Rumpelstiltskin asintió con un pequeño atisbo de culpa, pero hace siglos que había aprendido a lidiar con ella, así que sin más tomó la varita y abrió el portal hacia Storybrooke.

De inmediato fue a la celda de la chica extraña, no quería perder tiempo para despertar a su esposa.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido –dijo ella viendo cómo bajaba el voltaje de la celda y presionaba algunos botones más.

-Trata de escapar y te freiré antes de que lo hagas –dijo quitando el último cerrojo mágico.

-Yo nunca rompo mis promesas –dijo viendo cómo se abría la puerta ante ella sin hacer ningún movimiento para escapar, Rumpelstiltskin se acercó cauteloso al estar de frente, ella sopló de su mano un polvo negro en su rostro, él inmediatamente sintió los efectos paralizantes de la tinta de calamar.

-Niña estúpida, -gruñó –esto ya no es capaz de detenerme…

-Sólo te detendrá lo suficiente para tomar lo que necesito para llegar al famoso Storybrooke -dijo sacando la varita –y mi seguro de vida –dijo quitándole la Caja de Pandora.

-¡No!, voy a matarte –dijo lleno de ira y comenzando a contrarrestar el veneno.

-Primero vas a tener que alcanzarme –dijo corriendo hacia afuera, pasó por varias celdas más adelante hasta llegar a una con menos seguridad, sin ningún problema la abrió encontrando a un hombre de anteojos y asustadizo.

-Señor Utterson rápido salga de aquí.

-Lena querida, has logrado escapar.

-Yo jamás rompo mis promesas, ahora es tiempo de que me vaya, pero necesito que esté aquí para liberar a aquellos que fueron encerrados injustamente por Hyde, sé que puedo confiar en usted.

-Ir detrás de Hyde tú sola es un suicidio, ahora que no está unido a Henry no tiene ningún límite.

-Es que no estoy sola, ahora váyase porque abriré el portal y no tarda en alcanzarme un Oscuro bastante enfadado.

-Mucha suerte Lena –Ella asintió viendo cómo salía corriendo su aliado, luego convocó la magia de la varita y sonrió viendo cómo se abría el portal, sin embargo tenía qué esperar el momento adecuado para lanzarse, pues aunque había escuchado miles de historias sobre Storybrooke jamás lo había visto.

En el momento en el que atisbo la mirada furiosa del Oscuro se lanzó en medio de un remolino de turbulencia y colores escuchando los gritos de Rumpelstiltskin detrás de ella.

Al fin estaría en Storybrooke y podría volver sus deseos realidad sin importar el costo que tuviera que pagar…

 **Después de semanas de planeación, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero le haya gustado y me den sus opiniones sobre Lena. Tenía que escribir algo que salvara a mi pareja favorita después de todo lo que han pasado.**


	2. Las piezas se colocan en el tablero

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Las Piezas se Colocan en el Tablero**

No hay lugar donde esconderse

Y me siento como una villana,

con esta hambre en el interior.

Tú corazón late como un tambor

La caza recién ha comenzado

Monstruos, atrapados en tu cabeza

Monstruos, debajo de tu cama

Somos monstruos

Somos monstruos

Nunca disparamos para aturdir

Somos reyes del asesinato

Salimos fuera por sangre

Los tomaremos uno a uno

Somos reyes del asesinato

Salimos fuera por sangre

Somos monstruos

(Monsters - Ruelle)

* * *

La oscuridad cubría como un manto el bosque de Storybrooke, los sonidos frecuentes de las bestias que lo habitaban guardaban silencio ante la presencia de un depredador con sed de sangre.

Edward Hyde esperaba impaciente tras la línea de la ciudad, junto a él una hermosa mujer árabe de cabello ébano y ojos negros profundos miraba estoica hacia la negrura asfáltica.

-Ya era hora de que estuviera aquí –protestó Hyde de brazos cruzados.

-Ella vendrá –susurró con cansancio, al mismo tiempo una ráfaga oscura se precipitó contra la línea de la ciudad, rebotó un par de veces más para darse por vencida y materializarse en la Reina Malvada, sus hermosas facciones desfiguradas por la ira en aumento. Su mirada se centró en Hyde que la miraba satisfecho.

-Al fin nos conoces su Alteza.

-¿Eres el culpable de que no pueda entrar a mi reino? –estrechó los ojos con enfado.

-Lo siento su Majestad pero este ya no es su Reino, estoy en posesión de todo lo que existe detrás de esta línea

-¿Qué demonios?

-Sin embargo, estoy aquí para ofrecerle un arreglo que puede beneficiarnos.

-¿Y qué puede ofrecer un simple hombre como tú?

-Un hombre sí, pero no uno simple, no me confunda con mi patética contraparte. Supongo que comprende mi punto de vista ahora que se ha liberado de la suya.

-Regina, esa pequeña asustadiza. –bufó con molestia.

-A pesar de ser dueño de Storybrooke tengo… otras ambiciones y proyectos; sin embargo aquí hay gente que me estorba, gente que tú estarías encantada de hacer sufrir.

La Reina Malvada sonrió maliciosamente pensando en la oportunidad de vengarse de una vez por todas de Snow, su príncipe y su débil contraparte por ser tan estúpida de aliarse con la gente que seguía destruyendo su oportunidad de ser feliz.

-No recibiré órdenes de ti –dijo con voz melosa.

-Jamás lo haría, es más le estoy dejando la Alcaldía para que haga con Storybrooke lo que desee, simplemente le pido que se haga a un lado cunado nuestros caminos se entrecrucen.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que no te romperé el cuello?

-En primer lugar: soy inmune a la magia que radica en este lugar, y en segundo: antes de que pueda moverse mí querido amigo desgarraría su garganta.

La Reina escuchó el gruñido bestial que provenía de las sombras, un olor a humo y sangre chamuscada le revolvió las entrañas, un leve resplandor rojo comenzó a abrirse paso hasta colocarse a la vista, ella pudo ver a una bestia humanoide de piel rojo carmesí, sus manos estaban equipadas de garras negras y afiladas, en lugar de pies tenía patas parecidas a las de un lobo y sus fauces babeaban sedientas, los cuernos negros de su cabeza brillaban con fuego al igual que sus ojos, tanto tobillos como muñecas llevaban brazaletes grabados de hechizos árabes. La reina ya tenía experiencia con genios insignificantes, pero este ser ante ella era totalmente diferente, se decía que fueron creados del fuego mismo y que su poder eran tan elemental como devastador, se preguntó cómo era posible que un hombre como Hyde tuviera en sumisión a un Ifrit.

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo ¿Alcaldesa? –preguntó Hyde sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Lo tenemos Mr. Hyde –sonrió con dulzura hipócrita a lo que él habló a la mujer a su lado.

-Hazlo Scheherezade, la Reina ha aceptado su reino –ella asintió apareciendo un pergamino frente a ella y en voz alta recitó.

-…Y la Reina Malvada cruzó la línea que separaba Storybrooke de la tierra sin magia aceptando su lugar a lado de Mr. Hyde y cumplir con su destino.

Las palabras aparecieron en el pergamino al mismo tiempo que la Reina hacia precisamente así.

Un par de ojos grises veían toda la escena en silencio casi sin respirar, pero su corazón temblando con un frío miedo como no lo había sentido desde hace mucho.

* * *

Todos los héroes estaban reunidos en el Granny´s tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para lidiar con la nueva amenaza, ignorantes del nuevo aliado que había conseguido Mr. Hyde. De pronto, un torbellino de magia se precipitó sobre el local, todos sin excepción salieron a la calle preparados para luchar sin embargo de entre el viento salieron dos montones de humo, uno negro que perseguía a otro púrpura a toda velocidad. Fueron dando traspiés a lo largo de la calle hasta que el púrpura fue alcanzado por el negro y cayeron dos figuras rodando por la calle.

-Vaya, para tener 300 años eres bastante ágil –dijo Lena levantándose como gato y levantando la varita para protegerse.

-Por última vez –dijo Rumpelstiltskin tratando de recuperar el aliento –devuélveme esa caja.

-Lo haré si prometes no matarme –Lena sonreía como si estuvieran en un juego y no hablando con el Oscuro de su muerte.

-El único que tendría que morir eres tú cocodrilo –la voz de Killian resonó en los oídos de Rumpelstiltskin como una maldición, sería feliz si no volvía a escuchar al hombre por el resto de su vida. Se volvió a él para convertirlo en un caracol como debió hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero su mirada se congeló en la daga que mantenía en alto. Tensó la mandíbula con ira al sentir el control de su cuerpo en manos del sucio pirata.

-Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas o alguien más podría tomarlas –sonrió Killian con altivez mientras Emma y Regina miraban a ambos a la espera de cualquier movimiento, sin embargo lo único que se escuchó fue el silbido de un cuchillo cortando el aire. Killian sintió la punzada de dolor en su mano derecha cuando la daga del Oscuro salió volando en el aire, segura de que su tiro daría en el blanco Lena desapareció luego de lanzar su cuchilla y apareció justo a tiempo para tomar la daga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No sabes lo que esa daga puede hacer en manos equivocadas –ladró Killian con la mano acalambrada del golpe.

-Por eso te la estoy quitando pirata –dijo con disgusto de que el sujeto había interrumpido su juego, pero sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea –si me ganas en un duelo con espada te la regreso.

-¡Oye! –ladró Rumpelstiltskin.

-Killian no creo que… -Emma comenzó pero Killian estaba enfadado y ya estaba desenfundando una espada, Lena apareció su espada y se amarró la daga al cinturón.

-Muy bien, como será un duelo en igualdad de condiciones no utilizaré magia ni mi mano izquierda, ¿te parece pirata?

-Con una mano es suficiente para darte lecciones de esgrima mocosa.

-Deja de hablar y comienza a pelear –Lena asestó el primer golpe y Killian se sorprendió al sentir la fuera con la que atacó, logró desviar el ataque pero un segundo cayó por su flanco izquierdo, Killian contraatacó con renovada fuerza haciéndola retroceder, pero sonrió desconcertándolo, Lena lo dejó avanzar para leer su técnica y encontrar su punto débil, en un segundo Lena tomó el control desarmándolo y golpeando su quijada con el mango de su espada, una patada barriendo su pies terminó de derribarlo.

-¿Quién iba a darme clases? –sonrió con suficiencia mientras todos la miraban con asombro sin saber qué decir, Rumpelstiltskin la miraba con desconfianza mientras caminaba a él.

-Mi Reino está en peligro y necesito salvar a mis padres antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo sin rodeos extendiéndole la daga, él no lo creyó hasta que tuvo la daga de nuevo en sus manos.

-¿Por qué me la devuelves? Pudiste obligarme a ayudarte.

-Porque no quiero obligarte, quiero que "elijas" ayudarme – Rumpelstiltskin pudo ver algo de desesperación en su joven rostro, un sentimiento que no debía estar allí a su corta edad. Lena comenzó su camino por la calle, -vamos, tenemos que despertar a tu esposa -pero al notar que él no se movía se giró y dijo algo que para Rumpelstiltskin fue extrañamente familiar –¿no vienes?...

 **2:15 de la mañana y ya me están corriendo para dormir, así que les dejo este nuevo capítulo deseando sus comentarios para continuar.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Resentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Resentimientos**

Querida, querida,  
oh, ahora se vuelven a encender las luces.  
Mirando, mirando,  
mientras bajan los créditos (al final de la película).  
Llorando, llorando,  
sabes que estamos actuando ante un foro completo

No hay héroes, ni villanos, nadie a quien culpar,  
mientras el escenario se llena de rosas marchitas,  
y la emoción, la emoción ha desaparecido.  
Nuestro debut fue una obra maestra,  
pero al final, para ti y para mí,  
oh, el espectáculo, no puede continuar.

(Stole the show - Kygo ft. Parson James)

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin siguió en silencio a la chica tratando de saber lo que había en su cabeza, observó sus movimientos, para alguien que nunca había estado en Storybrooke parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba. Cuando estuvieron frente a la tienda ella contuvo la respiración esperando a que él abriera la puerta y le dejara entrar; lo hizo de forma sigilosa estudiando los numerosos objetos que estaban en las paredes y vitrinas, de vez en cuando pasaba los dedos por algún objeto de forma casi reverencial.

-No rompas nada ¿quieres?

-Lo siento, es que… es como entrar a la cueva de un dragón –sonrió de forma juvenil como si unos minutos atrás no hubiera vencido a un pirata.

-¿Entonces eres una especie de Hobbit?

-¿Otra vez con lo de la estatura? –ella frunció el ceño y Rumpelstiltskin sonrió ante su enfado, caminaron hasta la trastienda donde Lena extendió la caja hacia él con una mirada vacilante.

-No te mataré si eso es lo que te preocupa – ella asintió y por fin dejó ir la Caja en sus manos, él la sostuvo ansioso, con un toque ligero la abrió dejando escapar un humo escarlata que se materializó en una mujer, la esposa del Oscuro. Rumpelstiltskin comprobó sus signos vitales, luego acarició su rostro y cabello, Lena observó su mirada cargada de nostalgia y culpa hacia la mujer que se suponía amaba.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa –susurró y se alejó para que Lena se acercara, cuando estuvo a su lado Lena lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres intentarlo? – Rumpelstiltskin miró a Belle con ansiedad, por un momento pensó que podía hacerlo pero… _"ella no te acepta por lo que eres" "no funciona porque ella no quiere estar contigo"_ las palabras que sonaron en su mente eran crueles pero ciertas así que dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La calma fue destrozada por el ruido de la campana de la tienda y el azote de la puerta, Rumpelstiltskin gruñó con ira esperando enfrentarse a los héroes y sus tediosos juicios, sin embargo al salir se encontró con los ojos grises y la ropa estrafalaria de Jefferson.

-Es cierto, estás aquí –sonrió aliviado

-¿Jefferson? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Rumpelstiltskin no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tuviera el gusto de verlo, pero ese sombrero era extraño.

-Tenemos qué huir de aquí, ya Grace está hablando con sus padres adoptivos y se alojarán en mi casa mientras planeamos a dónde largarnos –habló atropelladamente y Rumpelstiltskin tuvo que tomarlo de las solapas para que lo mirara y se callara, ya estaba familiarizado con sus pequeños ataques de ansiedad.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Jefferson? ¿Por qué quieres huir?

Jefferson le contó todo lo que vio en la línea de la ciudad, la aparición de Hyde, la entrada de la Reina Malvada y la presencia de aquel monstruo.

-Parece que Regina se volvió estúpida –gruño Rumpelstiltskin apretando las manos en la vitrina –no escuchó nada de lo que le dije en Nueva York y ahora decidió separarse de su contraparte malvada.

-¿Cómo? Entonces lo que vi…

-Viste a la Reina Malvada en la línea de la ciudad mientras yo estaba frente a Regina la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

-Así que ahora hay dos… Rumpel esto se hubiera evitado si la hubieras asesinado cuando debías –gritó Jefferson enfadado.

-¡Hey! Lo hubieras hecho tú si tanto le desprecias. –Rumple le dio un pequeño empujón acorralándolo en la puerta -Lo que me recuerda… ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que ella tenía a Belle?

-Bueno… es que… en realidad no sabía…-Jefferson tartamudeó con nerviosismo

-¿No sabías? –Rumpelstiltskin entrecerró los ojos.

-Sólo sabía que tenía algo con qué controlarte, Regina siempre estaba alardeando sobre ello. Sin embargo sólo fue hasta que Emma llegó que pude zafarme de su vigilancia y emborrachar lo suficiente a Víctor para que me hablara de su paciente cero. Sólo cuando la volví a ver fue como supe de quien se trataba así que la envié a ti.

-¡Qué noble gesto de tu parte! –dijo con sarcasmo pero dejó ir a Jefferson, este suspiró con alivió arreglándose la ropa.

-Mira Regina es alguien con quien podemos tratar, sin embargo el maldito Ifrit es lo que me preocupa. ¿Ya olvidaste que uno casi me mata en Agrabah para poder conseguirte ese veneno detestable?

-Eso fue memorable querido –sonrió recordando el estado lamentable de Jefferson ese día.

-No te rías, aún llevo cicatrices…

* * *

No había ni bueno ni malo, simplemente Belle estaba en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Al principio cuando tomó la maldición había fuego por todas partes, un sinfín de habitaciones que ardían en llamas incesantemente; luego todo se apagó y el silencio reinó por tanto tiempo que ella ya no estaba segura si alguna vez despertaría. Instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre, se suponía que todo esto era por el bebé pero ahora todo le parecía absurdo, estaba tan molesta consigo misma por tomar una decisión tan precipitada y luego estaba Rumple, ¿Qué le llevaba tanto tiempo, acaso no estaba dispuesto a llevarla con su padre?

Todas sus inseguridades la aturdieron en un segundo, trató de mantener la cordura recitando sus libros favoritos de memoria, durmiendo por lapsos, trasladándose de una habitación a otra; hasta que de repente, una puerta comenzó a iluminarse. Corrió para alcanzarla y giró el picaporte con valentía abriendo la puerta, una explosión de luz la golpeó y fue como si literalmente hubiera salido del agua con una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones.

-Tómalo con calma chica –al escuchar la voz de una extraña abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Quién…? ¿Y mi padre…? –susurró con voz ronca tratando de incorporarse sintiendo un dolor entumecido por su cuerpo.

-Siento si mi método es un poco más brusco que el beso de Amor Verdadero, pero al menos ya estás despierta y fuera de esa caja.

-¿Caja? –Belle miró hacia la mesa encontrándose con el objeto -¡¿estaba dentro de la Caja de Pandora?!

-Bueno, sí. Supongo que eso te protegió de perderte en la maldición del sueño… ya sabes, las llamas y todo eso… -explicó la joven como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Belle tenía mil preguntas sin embargo un temblor leve sacudió Storybrooke manteniéndola callada, luego una voz melosa retumbó por todas partes.

-Ya que todos han tenido la desfachatez de no seguir temiendo a los espejos, creo que me será útil para dar un comunicado a todos en este pueblo.

Belle se acercó a uno de los espejos que estaban en la tienda mirando a Regina, o mejor dicho a la Bruja Malvada que la había engañado hace mucho tiempo y la mantuvo prisionera en una torre.

-Sepan todos que Storybrooke es mío –dijo con veneno en su voz –y todos responderán ante mí, no me importa que exista una "Salvadora" ella ya se ha contaminado y no hay vuelta atrás. Así que este es un ultimátum, cualquiera que se atreva a estar de su lado y su torpe séquito de héroes será ejecutado por mi mano. ¡Escucha bien Storybrooke! ¡La era de los Héroes ha terminado!

* * *

-¡GOLD!, ¡GOLD! –Rumpelstiltskin cerró los ojos con frustración, apenas unos segundos del anuncio de la Reina Malvada y ya estaban gritando en su puerta, salió a la calle con Jefferson detrás.

-Ya la escuche Miss Swan, no tiene que anunciar a todos que estoy en Storybrooke.

-Escuchaste la amenaza de la Reina, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Sugiero que esconda a su madre porque seguramente la Reina querrá tomar su corazón en cualquier momento –sonrió despreocupado y Emma estaba por golpearle en la cara pero David se lo impidió.

-No estamos para tu sarcasmo, necesitamos detenerle y tú puedes ayudarnos, ¿no eres el todopoderoso Oscuro?

-La cuestión es si están dispuestos a pagar el precio.

-Así que el Cocodrilo volvió a las andadas –escupió Hook lo que le ganó una mirada de odio de parte de Rumpelstiltskin.

-Además si están en este problema es porque nuestra querida alcaldesa tuvo demasiado miedo para seguir luchando contra su oscuridad.

-Una oscuridad que no tendría si me hubieras dejado en paz –gritó Regina.

-Cada quien hace sus elecciones y tenemos que vivir con ellas querida; pero como son héroes piensan que esa regla no se aplica a ustedes.

-Bien, pero entonces tendrás qué lidiar con tu elección de entregar Storybrooke a Mr. Hyde.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Rumpelstiltskin creyó que jamás volvería a escuchar esa voz en su vida, por un precioso segundo sintió calidez en su corazón, pero luego terminó cuando giró para enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de su esposa.

-Estás despierta –susurró maldiciendo su tono destrozado de voz, dio un paso adelante pero Belle se alejó.

-Si, a tiempo para ver que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que se escuda en el poder de sus acuerdos –Rumpelstiltskin parecía débil de pronto, sin embargo al recordar su audiencia se irguió poniéndose la máscara con la que el mundo lo conocía: el monstruo, la bestia.

-Estoy cansado de jugar al héroe querida, después de todo nunca es suficiente para ti. Puedo morir por este maldito pueblo ¿y qué gané?

-¿Rumpelstiltskin?

-¡¿QUÉ GANÉ?! ¡La muerte de mi hijo a quien sustituyeron por un pirata que trató de asesinarte más de una vez! ¡Un año de esclavitud por esa bruja! ¿Ya les dijo todo lo que me hizo antes de aceptarla en su grupo de héroes?

Todos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo ante la veracidad de sus palabras, él respiró hondo tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Es hora de que decidas Belle –él le extendió la mano -¿vas a venir conmigo?

-¿vas a ayudarlos? –ella lo miró suplicante, pero él dejó caer la mano en derrota.

-Sólo por un precio justo –gruñó apretando la mandíbula.

-Entonces sabes que no puedo -ella sintió las lágrimas caer –esto es lo que soy.

-Y esto es lo que soy yo querida…- entonces Rumpelstiltskin se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro.

* * *

Desde adentro Lena miraba la escena con una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

-¿y estas personas salvarán mi Reino? –susurró cuestionando a una figura traslúcida que miraba la escena junto a ella. " _–estarán listas cuando sea el momento."_

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no he parado de hacer cosas y de tener pendientes. Espero que este capítulo les guste y perdón si los hago sufrir. He puesto lo de la caja de pandora para que tuviera algo de coherencia el por qué Rumple estaba interesado en meterla allí. Y Jefferson vuelve a escena wiiii! La verdad lo extraño mucho y creo que esta conversación nos la deben los escritores.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y no tardaré en actualizar.**


	4. Miedos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Miedos**

Me enviaron lejos para encontrarles una fortuna  
Un cofre lleno con diamantes y oro.

La casa estaba poseída  
Con sombras y monstruos

Y traté de mantener estos secretos dentro mío  
Mi mente es como una enfermedad mental

No puedo ayudar esta horrible energía  
Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi  
¿Quién tiene el control?

(Control - Halsey)

* * *

El castillo y sus alrededores vestían de luto debido al trágico acontecimiento, Lena se enterneció por la gente que compartía su dolor. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta el salón principal donde los guardias abrieron las pesadas puertas para ella, inmediatamente sintió la pesadez en el estómago, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en contra de su voluntad mientras se intensificaba el dolor en su corazón, a unos cuantos metros podía ver el altar donde yacía el cuerpo de su madre. Sintió una repentina oleada de pánico y corrió hacia ella, necesitaba verla, darle un último beso, decirle adiós y cuánto la amaba. Sin embargo sus piernas comenzaron a doler haciéndose más pesadas con cada zancada, luego el altar comenzó a alejarse con rapidez, el miedo la estaba ahogando y comenzó a entrar en pánico. No ayudó el hecho de que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, truenos caían afuera haciendo retumbar las paredes, después de unos segundos, repentinamente los cristales estallaron en pedazos, pudo ver la oscuridad entrar a través de los arcos inquieta como un torbellino consumiéndolo todo. Ella se volvió para tratar de alcanzar a su madre pero unos brazos la atraparon por la espalda.

-Vive hoy para luchar mañana –escuchó la voz susurrante y fue como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor no me apartes! –gritó desesperada retorciéndose en sus brazos.

-¡LLÉVATELA AHORA!

-¡Por favor! –sintió cómo era arrancada por otros brazos y…

* * *

Jefferson estaba parado junto a una de las vitrinas observando el lugar, cuando entró le sorprendió ver a una chiquilla durmiendo en el escritorio de Rumpelstiltskin, parecía tan cansada que decidió no despertarla.

-Deberías dormir también, es tarde –desde hace un rato Jefferson miraba a Belle revolviendo el lugar en busca de quién sabe qué.

-Acabo de despertar de una maldición del sueño, te aseguro que en estos momentos lo último que quiero es dormir –ella contestó de manera mecánica a lo que él frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que lo único para romper es maldición era…

-Esa chica me despertó, no sé cómo ni quién es pero ella lo hizo –su respuesta fue airada por lo que Jefferson trató de presionar un poco más, sin embargo la chica comenzó a dar espasmos, su respiración se aceleraba y el sudor empezó a llenar su frente. Como padre, Jefferson sabía que eran todos los indicios de una pesadilla, así que se acercó dando un leve toque en su hombro pero ella comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse así que él la abrazó para evitar que se lastimara y hablar lo más suave que podía.

-¡Hey! Despierta pequeño conejo, hey –la sintió dejar de resistirse pero su respiración seguía agitada, -tranquila es sólo un sueño, todo estará bien –ella abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada gris y amable.

-¡Jeff! –susurró abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, él abrió los ojos desconcertado pero correspondiendo a su abrazo hasta que ella se volvió a dormir.

Después de transferirla a la cuna y dejar que durmiera más, salió con Belle que había presenciado toda la escena.

-¿Conoces a esa chica?

-Nunca la he visto en mi vida.

-Pues ella parecía reconocerte

-Lo sé pero yo también me quedé helado cuando dijo mi nombre. –Belle lo miraba con desconfianza sin saber qué pensar -Mira, es obvio que desde que me fui han pasado miles de cosas, lo último que supe es que Rumpelstiltskin había muerto.

-Aun así viniste a buscarlo.

-Cuando volvimos al Bosque Encantado yo quería recuperar el tiempo con Grace así que hice un nuevo sombrero y nos fuimos explorar, sin embargo cuando escuché los rumores de que la Bruja del Oeste volvía nos fuimos los más lejos que pude. Y nadie puede culparme esa mujer está loca así que Grace y yo logramos refugiarnos en el mundo de las Historias No Contadas.

-Regina dijo que Hyde proviene de allí.

-No, fue desterrado allí sin embargo logró hacerse de poder y cuando supimos que se presentaría en Storybrooke Grace comenzó a preocuparse por sus padres adoptivos, ¡yo sólo quería tomarlos y largarme pero parece que una vez más nadie puede huir de este maldito pueblo porque mi sombrero no funciona! –Jefferson comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido y ansioso.

-Hey ya para –Belle le habló firmemente y él la miró enfocándose en ella.

-Lo siento. En fin ahora todo estamos en peligro con una Reina Malvada, un misántropo y un demonio árabe, y tal parece que Rumpelstiltskin está en su modo negativo. A propósito ¿qué le hicieron eh? Parece más resentido de lo normal.

-Como dijiste han pasado muchas cosas –Belle al fin se sentó y le contó a Jefferson acerca de lo que había pasado tratando de no ahondar en detalles mientras él servía té para ambos.

Cuando finalizó con la revelación de su embarazo Jefferson cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en derrota.

-Así que has hecho que Rumpelstiltskin haga magia para ellos ¿sin pedir un pago?

-Un héroe no debe esperar una recompensa por sus actos.

-¿tienes idea de porqué funcionaron mis tratos con él? Porque ambos conocíamos el valor de las cosas, él dejaba que tomara yo mismo el pago de lo que le traía porque sabía que no tomaría ni más ni menos del costo. Toda la magia siempre tiene su precio Belle, y tú como su esposa ya deberías haberlo entendido.

-Pero tú me rescataste sin conocerme.

-¿Crees que lo hice por ti? No querida, yo sólo te envié a Rumpelstiltskin para que él asesinara a Regina y pagara el precio de lo que nos hizo a todos –Belle pudo ver el cambio en la mirada de Jefferson, ahora sus ojos grises parecían de hielo -ahora, ¿quién crees que ha estado pagando el costo por toda esa magia? Por todo lo que ha perdido sin duda ha sido él…

* * *

Regina regresó a su casa con la idea de descansar y lidiar con lo que fuera al amanecer. Sinceramente las perspectivas no eran alentadoras, ya que Jefferson les había advertido sobre su contraparte malvada en unión con Hyde y un demonio árabe. Además que su relación con Belle y Rumpelstiltskin se desmoronaba, ella los ayudaría como siempre pero él…

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? –escuchó su voz desde lo alto de las escaleras

-Genial ¿ahora qué, vivirás conmigo? –dijo sarcásticamente a la Reina.

-Oh no querida está claro que ninguna de las dos se soporta, así que hasta que averigüe cómo deshacerme de ti tendré que tolerarte.

-Bien, lo mismo va para ti –dijo dando un paso en el primer escalón pero sintió la fuerza de la magia lanzarla hacia atrás -¡¿qué demonios hiciste?!

-Reclamando mis posesiones.

-¡Esta es mi casa!

-No, ésta maldición junto con el pueblo son míos, la Reina hizo esto. No la doncella que deseaba criar caballos con su iluso plebeyo. –Regina sintió su corazón en pedazos viendo cómo la Reina le cerraba la puerta de su mansión, en un impulso convocó el fuego en sus manos pero en un momento la llamarada se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Trató de nuevo algo más sencillo pero no sentía la magia correr por sus venas, respiró hondo para calmarse y se dirigió a casa de Emma, tal vez no sólo ella había perdido la magia, tal vez estaba pasando con todos…


	5. Distancia

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Distancia**

Ojos marrones cada vez más cansados y fatigados

Tratando de sentir tu amor a través del tiempo

Pero cariño no estás aquí conmigo

Y te sigo llamando, llamando.

Y te sigo llamando, llamando.

Ahora mi corazón se despierta con el sonido del silencio

Y palpita con el sonido del silencio.

Sé que soy fuerte y que soy capaz

Pero sigo llamando.

(Sound of Silence – Dami Im)

* * *

Scheherezade miraba la nueva prisión de la bestia, este sólo caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia gruñendo y bufando de mal humor.

-Sabes lo que sucedería si lo dejas salir –la voz de Hyde le dio escalofríos –mucha gente inocente moriría y…

-Sé lo que pasaría –le interrumpió con ferocidad -¿crees que me importa lo que les pase a estos extraños? Yo sólo quiero devuelta lo que me prometiste –sus ojos destellaban en ira encontrándose con los de Hyde, este sonrió y con el dorso de la mano acarició su mejilla.

-Eres una criatura fascinante, espero que él se dé cuenta de su suerte –entonces se alejó hacia la mesa central donde había un mapa de Storybrooke –bien ahora que hay magia a nuestra disposición veamos si estamos en el punto correcto.

Scheherezade sacó una extraña piedra negra colocándola en el centro del mapa, como si fuera un imán rápidamente se instaló en una peculiar ubicación del mapa, Hyde sonrió pero al ver el punto donde había caído, la furia se apoderó de él. Scheherezade se alejó junto a la reja de la bestia mientras Hyde partía en dos la gruesa mesa de madera con un grito de frustración.

-¡Maldito Rumpelstiltskin! –luego salió a toda prisa, ella se acercó a ver el mapa y caminó hacia la ventana observando el esplendor de la torre del Reloj de Storybrooke.

* * *

Lena se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y las imágenes de su pesadilla tan nítidas como nunca antes.

-Justo a tiempo para tu desayuno –Jeff entró con una bolsa de papel y dos vasos, Lena lo observó en silencio. -No me presentaré porque creo que me conoces, así que desayuna para que me expliques cómo es eso. –Lena quería golpearse seguramente durante su pesadilla lo había llamado.

-Siempre apareces en los libros del país de las maravillas –se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente tomando un sorbo del café.

-¡Oye, el chocolate era para ti! –protestó Jefferson tratando de alcanzarla pero ella lo esquivó con gracia.

-Tiene canela, ¡odio la canela! –Dijo tomando otro sorbo – ¿dónde están todos?

-Nada tan odioso como un pequeño conejo tratando de parecer adulto.

-No me digas así mi nombre es Lena y necesito que Rumpelstiltskin me ayude con el monstruo que tiene Hyde.

-No ha venido por aquí, pero podemos ir con Belle es como un imán para él.

* * *

Henry estaba desayunando en el Granny´s con la esperanza de encontrar algo de tranquilidad después de su bullicioso despertar, sus dos mamás bajo un mismo techo discutiendo no era un ambiente agradable y menos si se les unían sus abuelos y un pirata de mal humor.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –la melodiosa voz de Violet lo envolvió con calidez haciéndolo sonreír.

-Claro, pide lo que quieras –dijo señalando el asiento frente a él, charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia por un rato hasta que Violet se le quedó mirando en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Escuché que tu abuelo regresó con su esposa –Henry lanzó un suspiró y bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado confirmando las sospechas de Violet.

-Supongo que no has hablado con él

-¿Y qué le digo? –Gruñó de mal humor –mira es mi abuelo pero parece que siempre toma las peores decisiones, a pesar de todo sigue siendo el villano de la historia.

-Aun así te sientes culpable, por eso estás enojado ¿verdad? –Henry la miró sorprendido

-Es… es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que puse en peligro a gran parte de mi familia al actuar de manera impulsiva, entonces recuerdo las acciones de mi abuelo y…

-Temes volverte como él –Henry asintió con los hombros encorvados como si tuviera un gran peso sobre ellos –Tal vez no sea tan malo –ella comentó y él le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

-¿No has leído el libro que te presté?

-Admito que no todo pero algunas historias me hacen pensar que no puede ser tan malo, después de todo él daba las opciones, pero todos los demás hacían sus propias elecciones. Mi padre dice que el peor enemigo de un hombre es su propia naturaleza.

Henry pensó en que esa frase describía muy bien a su abuelo, después de todo no sólo luchaba contra su propia naturaleza sino contra las naturalezas de 300 años de oscuros.

-De todos modos no pediré disculpas.

-Tal vez no a él pero tal vez a tu abuela… -era verdad, Belle era gentil con él y siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto. Ella también fue víctima de la magia después de todo.

-¿Me acompañas? –sonrió extendiéndole la mano que ella aceptó gustosa.

* * *

Belle no había dormido en toda la noche tratando de averiguar acerca de Hyde e interrogando a Jefferson acerca del este nuevo e intrigante mundo, sin embargo el bebé parecía saber exactamente cuando era de mañana, pues ya en su departamento se lanzó a su cuarto de baño con las terribles náuseas matutinas, cuando estaba inclinada en el baño sintió la sensación familiar de los dedos trazando su columna vertebral y luego el cabello fue hecho a un lado.

Hubiera hablado de no ser por la nueva ola de náuseas que la atacaban en ese momento.

-¿Ya está pasando? –escuchó la voz preocupada de Rumpelstiltskin haciendo eco en el cuarto de baño, ella asintió y la ayudó a levantarse a la vez que le proporcionaba un vaso de agua. Ella levantó la vista a él pero evadió su mirada y salió del cuarto, mientras se aseaba un poco escuchó el ruido en su cocina y la tetera comenzando a silbar.

Al salir un nudo se atoró en la garganta, él estaba de espaldas a ella sin la chaqueta y preparando algo en la cocina como si hace unas horas no se hubieran dicho cosas hirientes.

-Siéntate –su voz aunque suave casi la hizo saltar –en alguno de sus reclamos Milah comentó sobre sus molestas náuseas provocadas por el hijo de un cobarde –dijo amargamente mientras servía té y se lo entregaba, ella miró la taza sin tocarla pensando en lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo parece que ese gesto era suficiente para que él lo tomara como un rechazo. Lo escuchó resoplar impaciente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia afuera.

-Es jengibre para las náuseas, investiga si quieres –gruñó y antes de que Belle pudiera tratar de explicar se esfumó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de no sentirse miserable, estaba por tomar el té cuando dos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Bajó las escaleras y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con Mr. Hyde que le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Buenos días, me alegra por fin conocerla fuera de una pequeña caja Sra Gold –dijo en un tono agridulce.

-Sé quién es usted, así que por favor no juegue conmigo y dígame lo que quiere.

-Directo al punto, eso me gusta. Supongo que debió aprenderlo a lado de su esposo, con su habilidad para tergiversar la verdad debe ser todo un reto estar casada con alguien así.

Sonrió más ampliamente al ver el destello de dolor en el rostro de Belle.

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí, ya que su esposo me cedió todo Storybrooke excepto esta biblioteca y la tienda de empeño porque están a su nombre.

-Así que las desea también.

-A pesar de lo que pudiera creer puedo ser un hombre civilizado, así que le propongo un cambio.

-¿Un cambio?

-Está biblioteca por su hermosa casa, o cualquier otra casa puede elegir.

-¿Y si quiero conservarla?

-Entonces ya no seré tan civilizado y me forzará a lastimar a los que ama, tanto los que están aquí como el que está por nacer. –Belle sintió el fuego arder en su interior.

-¿Otra vez haciéndola de matón Hyde? –la voz de Lena se escuchó amenazante, Belle vio a Jefferson a su lado terminándose un sándwich.

-Lena querida, ¿viniste a divertirte con mi mascota?

-¡Basta! No voy a tolerar una pelea frente a MI BIBLIOTECA –la voz de Belle se escuchó alta y clara –Y planeó que siga siéndolo Mr Hyde.

-No veo cómo me impedirá arrancarla de usted.

-Supongo que conoce la magia de sangre ¿verdad? Bien pues está biblioteca está protegida por esa clase de magia así que a menos que yo personalmente le permita entrar ni usted ni ninguna criatura mágica puede hacerlo.

-Ya oíste Hyde, fuera de aquí –susurró Lena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y espero que le siga gustando la línea de este fic. En el siguiente Belle se entera de la muerte de Robin y Regina tendrá un enfrentamiento con Lena.**


	6. Un Nuevo Regente

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Un Nuevo Regente**

Cuando necesites huir de lo que otras personas dicen

Tu enemigo puede ser tu propia mente

Una sonrisa, un abrazo, un elogio

Que no has recibido en días

Y durante mucho tiempo has sido maltratado

Has sido raro, un desastre, ellos no saben valorar tu singularidad

Prefieren volver la cabeza lejos

Todo mundo pretende emitir su opinión

Un millón de corazones, un millón de personas

Siéntete orgulloso de haber nacido para ser real

(Pioneer – Freddie)

* * *

David se preparaba para iniciar su día en la comisaría cuando un grupo de hombres dirigidos por Keith Nothingham entraron por sorpresa amagándolo contra la pared.

-Hey ¿qué les sucede? –trató de resistirse pero Keith lo golpeó duro en el estómago haciéndolo caer.

-Siempre fuiste una bestia Nothingham –la voz dulce de la Reina se escuchó, David alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Regina pero la frialdad de su antigua enemiga, su ropa también había cambiado, ya no portaba sus extravagantes vestidos pero tampoco los trajes sastres que le daba el aire de superioridad, ahora parecía un poco más el estilo de Emma cuando era el Dark One, forrada en cuero negro y un aire peligroso.

-Así que volvemos al mismo cuento aburrido de siempre ¿eh? –David sonrió altaneramente ganándose un puñetazo en la cara sintiendo la sangre escurrir de la boca.

-Creo que tampoco has evolucionado mucho querido –ella se acercó agarrando su mandíbula con fuerza entre sus afiladas uñas –ahora vete y dile a Snow que esta vez no voy a parar hasta verla retorcerse de dolor –Keith le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, luego entre todos lo sacaron a rastras lanzándolo en medio de la calle, un auto lo esquivó justo a tiempo atrayendo la atención de los habitantes. Keith sonrió.

-¡Ahora que tenemos su atención! Les informo que hay un nuevo Sheriff en el pueblo y todo aquel que se resista acabará como el idiota de aquí –sonrió colocándose la insignia de David en el pecho.

* * *

Hyde caminó algunas cuadras adelante sonriendo, una vez que tuviera en sus manos la Torre del Reloj acabaría con esa mujer y por lo tanto con Rumpelstiltskin. El mundo necesitaba un cambio y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ir y amenazar a mi mujer en su casa? –estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rumpelstiltskin apareció, lo empujó dentro un callejón mirándolo con ira.

-¿SU casa? –Sonrió -¿no "nuestra" casa? Parece que a pesar de todo sigue rechazándote.

-Aléjate de ella o tendré tu cabeza en una pica antes de que los sepas –gruñó molesto antes de salir a la calle.

Estaba furioso como hace años no lo estaba, podía sentir la ira fluyendo por todo su cuerpo sin restricciones; sin embargo cuando vio un coche precipitarse contra David tirado en el pavimento lo desvió como un acto reflejo, molesto consigo mismo estaba por alejarse mientras oía a ese idiota de Nothingham hablar y mofarse de David, ¿de dónde diablos había recuperado su lengua? Continuó su camino hasta la otra acera, pero en el último momento se detuvo bufando con enojo. Regresó hasta donde estaba David y se lo llevó entre una nube de humo.

Al llegar al pequeño departamento no esperaba encontrarse con Emma y el estúpido pirata allí.

-¡DAVID! –gritó Snow alarmada viendo el estado de su esposo

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste? –gritó Emma enfadada, él rodó los ojos francamente fastidiado y salió de allí sin ninguna explicación, después de todo para cualquiera era más fácil creer lo peor de él, ¡diablos incluso Belle se lo demostró con esa maldita taza de té!

* * *

Henry miraba con curiosidad a Lena que a su vez examinaba un carrito lleno de libros mientras que Jefferson se presentaba ante Violet haciéndola reír.

-Esto es más pequeño que la biblioteca que tenemos en casa –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde dijiste que era tu casa? –Belle estudiaba sus movimientos.

-No lo dije –Lena sonrió mirándola a los ojos –pero buen intento.

-Ha Belle ¿podemos hablar? –Henry llamó encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Claro –subió detrás de él desconcertada por esa actitud seria –siéntate todo está un poco polvoso pero hace tiempo que no estaba por aquí…

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Henry interrumpió con ímpetu mirando hacia abajo, Belle reconoció el gesto tan parecido al de su abuelo y al de Neal.

-No estoy segura de que me hubieses hecho algo Henry así que tendrás qué ser más específico.

-Siento haberte puesto en peligro y al bebé, yo estuve a punto de destruir la magia y con ello la oportunidad del abuelo para regresarte a Storybrooke.

Con eso Henry le contó toda su aventura a New York y su enfrentamiento con Rumple, estaba tan apesadumbrado que Belle sólo atinó a abrazarlo mientras le tranquilizaba y le decía que no había nada qué perdonar. Estaba a punto de sugerir hablar con su abuelo cuando un fuerte estruendo abajo los sobresaltó.

Bajaron encontrándose con Killian en el suelo junto al carrito de libros volcado, Lena en posición de defensa contra Emma y Jefferson protegiendo a Violet.

-¡¿Qué parte de "no quiero peleas en la biblioteca" no entienden?! –Belle bajó hasta enfrentarse con Emma, Lena dio un suspiro enderezando el carrito y comenzando a levantar los libros.

-¿Dónde está Rumpelstiltskin? –Emma demandó a Belle como si no importara lo que acababa de decir.

-No lo sé pero si me dices lo que necesitas tal vez pueda ayudarte. –Emma dio un bufido sacando su celular de la chaqueta y mostrando una imagen a Belle, ella vio David herido.

-Creo que es obvio para qué estoy buscándolo.

-¿Por qué haría eso? No tiene sentido Emma…

-¡Ya para de esto…! No puedes defenderlo, sino fuera porque no quiso ayudarnos Hyde no estaría aquí ni Hades hubiera asesinado a Robin…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Belle sintió un golpe en el estómago, Robin murió ¿cómo, cuándo?

-En lo que a mí respecta es como si Gold lo hubiera hecho, le pedí que nos ayudara justo antes de que tratara de moler a golpes a tu padre, lo siento pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo el villano aquí.

Belle se sentía mareada como si el aire no fuera suficiente, se tambaleó un poco pero Jefferson la sostuvo.

-Ya basta Emma, creo que ya comprendió tu punto –dijo indignado mirando a Emma con frialdad.

-Todos… -susurró Belle sentándose en la silla que Lena acercó –salgan de aquí.

-Pero Belle… -la preocupación de Jeff podía oírse sin embargo ella sólo quería estar sola.

-¡Salgan ahora! –dijo más firme de lo que se sentía.

En ese instante Lena transportó a todos fuera de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento mucho –susurró antes de desaparecer también.

Afuera Henry caminaba rápidamente hacia el Granny´s con los demás siguiéndole Emma sabía que era un signo de molestia.

-Henry –llamó pero fue ignorada –Henry espera –lo tomó del brazo pero él se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Va a tener un bebé!

-Cuando te tuve estaba en la cárcel debido a su marido así que no puede quejarse.

-¿Así será de ahora en adelante? ¿Ojo por ojo? –Emma se quedó callada sin saber qué decir, Henry negó con desaprobación tomando a Violet de la mano –Vámonos tenemos cosas qué investigar.

* * *

David despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mirando desconcertado a todos lados

-¿Dónde… cómo es…

-David, qué bueno que despertaste –sonrió Snow con un paño frío en su cabeza -¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nothingham… ese maldito ha tomado la comisaría del pueblo y quiso dar un ejemplo conmigo, ¿cómo es que llegué aquí por cierto?

-Rumpelstiltskin

-¿él me trajo? –sonrió David

-No pareces sorprendido

-Tú tampoco

-Creo que ambos conocemos suficiente de él para saber que estos no son sus métodos.

-Pero Emma parece haberla tomado con él porque salió hecha una furia a buscarlo.

-Llámala antes de que lo encuentre, tenemos una Reina Malvada con qué lidiar y será mejor que encontremos algo con qué hacer un trato con él antes de que la Reina se nos adelante.

* * *

Belle estaba frente a la lápida de Robin con una flor para despedir a su amigo, de alguna manera él estaba allí como una figura de apoyo, se había enterado por Neal acerca de su vigilancia en el Dark Castle mostrando lealtad a Rumple, cuando volvieron al bosque encantado y lo creyó muerto Robin le dio un sincero pésame, fue el primero en dar un paso al frente para entrar al Dark Castle cuando Zelena lo ocupaba. Era una gran persona, trataba de vivir de acuerdo a su código tanto como un héroe como para con su familia. Roland, ahora él y su hermana eran huérfanos, ese pensamiento la hizo volver a las palabras de Emma. Rumple no pudo haber tenido qué ver con su muerte, jamás dejaría a un hijo sin su padre. Su padre… con un último suspiro de despedida se encaminó a casa de él, tenía qué escuchar su versión y luego hablaría con Rumple, el escuchar la voz de otras personas fue lo que los había separado la primera vez, no cometería ese error de nuevo.

Entró a la floristería sorprendida de que su padre la mantenía a flote. Las flores cubrían los estantes y diversos diseños de macetas se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la tienda.

-¡Belle! –escuchó la voz de su padre y luego sintió los enormes brazos alrededor de ella.

-Yo también te extrañé papá –dijo sonriendo y a la vez tratando de respirar, después de una charla ligera y una taza de té frente a ella, él fue quien abordó el tema.

-Entonces… Rumpelstiltskin…

-No… no lo hizo, pero encontró la forma, siempre lo hace, pero… me hace preguntarme ¿por qué no tú?

-Belle tienes qué entender, al fin tenía la manera de librarte de esa bestia haciendo un nuevo acuerdo.

-¡¿un acuerdo?! Papá yo confiaba en ti, no iba a obligar a Rumpelstiltskin a tomar una decisión que tiene que elegir por sí mismo.

-No me culpes Belle, su egoísmo fue lo que causó todo esto, yo estaba dispuesto a despertarte si él desaparecía de tu vida y decidió condenar a todo el pueblo antes de dejarte ir.

-Tan egoísta como tú, sigues tratando de decidir mi destino ¡sólo yo tengo ese derecho!

-Si no hubiera aceptado ese acuerdo…

-Yo elegí ir con él, fue mi decisión así como casarme con él –suspiró tratando de calmarse –No sé qué sucederá papá, pero ahora no puedo pensar sólo en mí sino también en… tu nieto.

-¿Nieto?... Belle ¿qué hiciste? -esa mirada de compasión era insoportable, si el padre hubiese sido Gastón él estuviera saltando de alegría, sin importar que ella estuviera marchita como una flor en invierno.

* * *

Henry Jekyll caminaba libre de su monstruosa contraparte pensando en cómo su vida podría cambiar hasta que chocó de lleno con una persona.

-Lo siento señor yo… -se quedó mudo al ver al señor Hyde frente a él –No… tú…

-Eres tan débil y mediocre –de un jalón lo puso de pie –pero tienes qué ayudarme con algo, parece que esta separación ha hecho que olvide cosas Jekyll así que vas a complementarlas si quieres vivir un poco más…

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, Belle fue la protagonista sin querer pero creo que tiene una carga emocional muy fuerte en este momento, en el siguiente veremos más sobre Lena y algo más de su vida.**


	7. Leyendas y Ofertas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Leyendas y Ofertas**

En mi mente, en el camino del mañana

Permaneceré en el miserable mañana

Voy a ver en el cielo,

A quien nos cuenta todo sobre lo que seremos mañana

Leeré todos los libros de muchos continentes

Para contarte todo sobre las leyendas del pasado.

Esperaré al sol en la cima del mundo

Para contarte todo sobre la belleza de la luz

Y si ves dentro de tu alma el mundo se abrirá a tus ojos

En mi mente, en el camino del mañana

En la miserable mañana

Yo permaneceré en el camino del mañana

Miserablemente maldito

Yo permaneceré en el camino del mañana

Con este miserable amar…

(Misere Mani – Era)

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto? –una chica de cabello de fuego largo y rizado decía con voz temerosa.

-¿No tienes miedo o sí?- Lena sonrió con suficiencia mientras entraban al interior de un volcán inactivo a través de una cueva.

-¡Claro que no!... Pero aun no me has dicho para que estás buscando…

-Ya te lo dije, con ello al fin podré convertirme en un Héroe.

-Pues no lo serás si tu madre te desuella primero.

-Y tú pareces temerle más a mi madre que a la tuya, papá dice que su magia es muy fuerte.

-Pero tu madre es aterradora cuando se enfurece –Lena dejó de caminar estremeciéndose ante ese recuerdo.

-Sí lo es –siguieron adentrándose a las entrañas del volcán, la caverna se oscurecía cada vez más así que con giro de su mano la pelirroja encendió fuego. Se asombraron al ver las paredes llenas de símbolos griegos antiguos.

-Esta lengua va más atrás del griego que conocemos –dijo Lena fascinada examinando los trazos –es la escritura de los dioses.

-Pero ¿puedes leerla?

-Por supuesto –Lena las guio hasta una cámara sorprendentemente pulcra, no había siquiera una telaraña u otro signo de deterioro. En el centro se alzaba una especie de altar hecho de roca donde yacía un mazo de hierro, parecía viejo y desgastado.

-¿Eso es lo que estás buscando? –frunció el ceño mirando a Lena que al contrario lo miraba como si fuera un gran tesoro, en un acto reflejo entró para verlo más de cerca pero Lena le gritó con pánico.

-¡NOOOO! –pero no sucedió nada.

-¡¿Qué?! –miraron hacia todos lados pero seguía tranquilo así que entró a lado de su amiga –Así que has estado investigando día y noche por… ¿esto?

-Esto querida, es ni más ni menos que el mazo del mismísimo Hefestos, o al menos uno de los que empuñó en forma humana.

-¡¿Lena estás loca?! ¡no estarás pensando en robarlo?

-No estoy robando nada, él lo dejó aquí y pertenecerá a cualquiera que logre sacarlo de su confinamiento.

-Con los dioses nunca nada es fácil.

-He estado verificando todo el camino pero no vi ningún peligro –Lena contuvo la respiración y envolvió el mango con sus manos esperando a que algo sucediera, sin embargo sólo escuchó el suspiro entrecortado de su amiga. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos sintiendo el peso del hierro -¿Lo ves? Hefestos debe haberse olvidado de él.

-Mmm… según mi madre los dioses son caprichosos y posesivos.

Recorrieron el largo camino hacia la salida pero Lena sentía como si el mazo ganara peso a medida que se acercaban.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, sólo necesito un respiro –dijo estirando los brazos doloridos, de repente sintió un empujón que la hizo caer a un lado y el sonido característico de una flecha rozando su oreja –Wow quién demonios…

-No lo sé, pero he vivido demasiado tiempo entre flechas como para no distinguir una a distancia –Lena vio a su amiga empuñar su arco con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando se trataba de arqueros ella podía ser muy competitiva. Así que se ella también se levantó y desenfundó su espada para repeler todas las flechas que pudiera.

Sin embargo se dieron cuenta que cuando las flechas se incrustaban en las rocas, estas hacían que un resplandor dorado se extendiera por las paredes, y eso no hubiera importado si no fuera porque después de unos segundos comenzaba a corroerse expidiendo una especie de gas tóxico.

Cada vez sus sentidos se embotaban más y comenzaron a debilitarse, el calor comenzaba a sofocarlas y entonces Lena pensó en su mejor amiga, ella moriría por su culpa y por primera vez sintió la responsabilidad por otra vida que no fuera la suya.

Una poderosa ola de oscuridad las envolvió, dos poderes diferentes trabajando juntos, sonrió al reconocerlos para después caer en la inconciencia.

La despertó el terrible dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar, inmediatamente unos brazos conocidos le acercaron un balde y recogieron su cabello.

-Lo siento mucho mamá –dijo en un susurro por el dolor de su garganta ardiendo.

-Shhh por ahora descansa, necesitarás fuerzas cuando te castiguemos adecuadamente –podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su madre, su estómago se revolvió con la sensación de culpabilidad.

Luego entre la conciencia y el sueño escuchó la conversación entre sus padres.

-¿Ya despertó?

-Se recuperará –suspiró ella -¿qué estaban buscando esta vez?

-El mazo de Hefestos, por eso las tacaron sus doncellas doradas.

-Tienen suerte de que llegaran a tiempo, ¿ya pensaste qué harán con él?

-Con un beneficioso trato Hefestos accedió a utilizarlo y forjar armas adecuadas para esas dos…

* * *

Lena despertó fatigada como siempre, al menos ahora no soñó con ninguna muerte lo cual ya era un alivio por sí mismo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –la voz de Belle la desconcertó un poco.

-Sí, es sólo que necesitaba dormir un rato y la tienda parecía un buen lugar, después de todo Jeff ya tiene demasiado con Grace y su familia invadiendo su casa.

-No parecías dormir tranquilamente.

-Tengo algunos problemas para dormir desde hace… bueno un tiempo –Belle la observó detenidamente, aún trataba de explicarse lo que sentía al estar cerca de ella. En realidad no sabía nada de ella y sin embargo confiar en ella era natural, correcto.

-Tal vez una té helado y una hamburguesa de Grannys puedan ayudar –dijo Belle haciendo una señal a Lena para acompañarla, ella sonrió y saltó afuera con ella.

-Sólo pasaré a dejar mi abrigo a la biblioteca y luego podemos disfrutar de un buen almuerzo.

Belle entró con Lena detrás y se le quedó mirando al carrito de libros.

-Oh no quise ofenderte con mi comentario sobre la biblioteca, en verdad para un pueblo pequeño es… notable.

-¿Notable? –repitió la palabra mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es que para tener la misma edad de Henry tu vocabulario es más fluido.

-Leo mucho –se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm… colocaste todos los libros en el carrito exactamente en el mismo orden en el que estaban y ¿sin usar magia?

-Oh eso, bueno para una persona tan distraída como yo es una fortuna haber nacido con memoria fotográfica eso ayuda mucho.

Belle volvió a sentir esa sensación desconocida acerca de Lena, usaba terminología que no era propia del Bosque Encantado y sin embargo por su uso de la espada y la magia era obvio que vivía allí.

-¿Lena… para qué quieres a Rumple? –Belle pudo darse cuenta del cambio de la chica, hace un momento despreocupada, hasta infantil y ahora su mirada era desconfiada formando muros altos a su alrededor -Lo pregunto porque pareces muy autosuficiente sin necesidad de mi marido y su magia oscura –eso pareció ofenderla porque bufó con frustración.

-Pues esa fuerza es la que busco, Hyde tiene un demonio árabe a su lado que no me deja acercarme. Necesito la legendaria oscuridad del Dark One para que lo contenga y yo pueda asesinar a Hyde.

-¿Asesinarle?... –Belle vio un fuego centelleante en los ojos de Lena, la determinación combinada con la ira -¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Cuando matas a alguien no hay vuelta atrás, tu alma se fragmenta para siempre –Belle no podía olvidar el rostro de Gastón cayendo al agua, ¿por qué un adolescente querría ese peso sobre sus hombros?

-Un alma fragmentada por la vida de todos los súbditos de un reino ¿es una excelente oferta no?

Entonces Lena salió de la biblioteca como un torbellino, Belle la siguió hacia afuera pero lo que vio en la calle la dejó paralizada por un minuto.

Sintió a Lena jalarla hacia un lado antes de que una bola de fuego la asesinara, esta dio de lleno en la puerta de la biblioteca, sin embargo las protecciones mágicas que Rumple había colocado allí sofocaron el fuego en un segundo, ellas hicieron por entrar de nuevo pero una serie de proyectiles las hacían alejarse del edificio.

-Así que volvemos a encontrar al molesto ratón de biblioteca –la voz de la reina retumbó mientras el fuego seguía llegando.

-Ya basta su majestad –escucharon la voz de Hyde, Lena trató de ir hacia él pero la mano de Belle la detuvo agarrándola firmemente –supongo que necesitamos algo más… drástico.

Escucharon el gruñido aterrador de una bestia

-Ifrit está aquí –susurró Lena soltándose del agarre de Belle, se levantó y extendió su mano, de ella colgaba una cadena plateada –Sal ahora "Isley" -entonces una espada claymore apareció en sus manos justo cuando una bola de fuego caía sobre ellas, Lena empuñó la espada y fue como si el metal hubiese absorbido el fuego tornándose al rojo vivo, ella lanzó un golpe a ellos y la bola de fuego regresó a sus atacantes.

Belle sintió una ola de orgullo hacia Lena sin saber bien de dónde provenía el sentimiento.

 **Lo siento por dejarlo aquí pero en el siguiente capítulo vendrá una batalla importante. Comenten qué les parece y si conocen ya la identidad de Lena.**


	8. Héroes

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Héroes**

No le digas a los dioses que antes fui un desastre,

No puedo deshacer lo que ya hice ni correr para protegerme,

¿Qué pasa si soy el único Héroe que queda?

Alguien dijo que me secara ya los ojos,

Y que viviera mi vida como si no hubiera un mañana.

Levántate y cambia al mundo.

Somos los Héroes de nuestro tiempo

Pero bailamos con los demonios en nuestra mente

Somos los Héroes

Seguimos bailando con los demonios en nuestra mente

Tú puedes ser un Héroe

Somos los Héroes de nuestro tiempo

Pero bailamos con los demonios en nuestra mente,

Héroes

Somos los Héroes…

(Héroes – Måns Zelmerlöw)

* * *

A Lena siempre le había gustado el cielo nocturno en el Bosque Encantado, sin embargo hoy la luna parecía melancólica y la oscuridad, antes cariñosa ahora era fría y cruel.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacerme salir del castillo a esta hora –habló bajo mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un frondoso árbol que su madre plantó para ella cuando era un bebé, el leve soplo del viento se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces –en sólo un parpadeo apareció de frente la familiar figura encapuchada, aunque a diferencia de otras veces no llevaba su arco.

-Mira no necesito reproches –bufó con impaciencia lista para irse pero él atrapó su brazo antes de que lograra huir.

-Vengo a despedirme –dijo quitándose la capucha cumpliendo con sus ojos, de repente él parecía mayor; en todos los años de conocerlo él siempre desplegó un aire de melancolía pero esta noche algo había cambiado y Lena se sintió demasiado joven para estar en su compañía.

-Tu madre irá por ti en cuanto se entere.

-Tengo algunos días de ventaja, además… ese monstruo sigue adelante y tengo la edad suficiente para luchar. ¡Mi honor no me permite seguir aquí sin hacer nada!

-Entonces espera a mi padre, él está planeando algo…

-Y confío en ellos pero mientras preparan el ataque debe haber alguien que esté en la ofensiva. Arendelle y Dunbroch se han unido a la lucha así que no tienes qué preocuparte de nada.

-No me preocupo pero…

-Desde que éramos unos mocosos siempre has dicho que lo héroes deben proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo. Yo no quiero ser un héroe pero quiero ayudar a quienes lo son para que su tarea sea más llevadera.

-¿Lo sabe tu hermana? –él asintió solemne dejando que Lena cambiara de tema –entonces sabe que tiene al hermano más tonto en el bosque –a pesar de su miedo Lena trató de sonreír, él devolvió la sonrisa y el peso de sus hombros se aligeró.

-Cuídala ¿quieres? Sé que es mayor que tú pero a veces puede ser muy imprudente.

-Sabes que lo haré, así que sólo preocúpate de volver a salvo porque me niego a despedirme.

-Entonces hasta luego –él sonrió al tiempo que le quitaba el listón azul de su cabello.

-¡Oye ladrón! –Lena protestó pero él había huido con su botín, sonriendo hizo el camino hasta su habitación ignorante de que unos meses más adelante su listón le sería devuelto sucio y desgastado junto con las cenizas de uno de los tantos héroes caídos…

* * *

El ambiente era cada vez más denso y abrumador, el fuego eliminaba el oxígeno dificultándole respirar lo cual estaba haciendo mella en la velocidad de Lena y sus movimientos para repeler al Ifrit. Al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en un plan para quitárselos de encima antes de que los héroes de la ciudad llegaran.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –maldijo al escuchar la voz de Regina enfrentándose a su contraparte, la Reina sonrió poniendo atención a su nueva presa.

-Sólo necesito tirar ese edificio antes de que alguien salga lastimado –dijo inocentemente.

-No voy a permitir que dañes a nadie en Storybrooke –Regina rugió valientemente pero la Reina comenzó a reír burlonamente.

-¿Así como me detuviste en el Bosque Encantado? ¿Ya se te olvidó que te escondiste en un rincón mientras yo lidiaba con el poder?

-Eso no es cierto –la voz de Regina tembló.

-Admítelo Regina, sin mí sólo eres esa chica asustadiza y acomplejada por una madre controladora -Regina se sentía cada vez más débil, más insegura hasta que…

-Y aún sigue luchando contra ti –la voz de Snow retumbó en medio de la calle mientras corría junto a ella, Emma lanzó a la Reina lejos de Regina mientras David y Hook la rodeaban. Lena rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto, miró hacia Hyde mientras susurraba a Scheherezade, ella asintió y desplegó un pergamino.

-¡CORRAN! –Lena gritó justo cuando el Ifrit golpeó el suelo con su puño, en un primer momento no sucedió nada pero luego círculos se marcaron en el concreto.

-¡Salgan de los círculos AHORA! –el concreto se puso al rojo vivo y estalló como si fuera una cascada de lava, todos saltaron fuera del fuego pero cayendo dispersos, Regina que estaba más cerca recibió más daño al ser impactada contra la banqueta, Lena pudo ver que sangraba una de sus piernas.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi esposa Hyde y eso incluye sus propiedades –la voz de Rumpelstiltskin se escuchaba tranquila mientras aparecía en medio de todo.

-Ya era hora Gold –dijo Emma levantándose del asfalto.

-Creo que está confundiendo mis intenciones Miss Swan, yo sólo he venido para ver si puedo obtener un acuerdo beneficioso, ¿tal vez ustedes ya han encontrado algo con qué negociar?

-Eres un bastardo…

-Sí eso ya lo sabemos todos.

-¿Y Belle? –Lena susurró ignorando a todos, Rumple sólo miró hacia la biblioteca.

-Supongo que tendrá un gran disgusto cuando termine esto.

Impaciente el Ifrit gruñó estruendosamente e impactaría su puño contra el suelo otra vez, pero una fuerza lo detuvo, luego se tambaleó un instante cayendo dormido y el fuego se extinguió.

-¡Qué demonios! - hasta este momento Hyde había permanecido de brazos cruzados observando todo, pero cuando eso pasó sus ojos buscaron entre todos ellos al igual que los presentes.

Vieron a Henry caer inconsciente junto a Violet.

-¡Henry! –gritaron Emma y Regina, mientras Hyde daba la señal de retirada hacia la alcaldía.

Entre Killian y David llevaron a Henry dentro de la biblioteca mientras Emma curaba las heridas de Regina.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –preguntó Belle colocando una compresa en la cabeza del chico, no sin cierta molestia hacia todos los adultos en conjunto que ni siquiera podía tener un adecuado cuidado de él.

-Pasó que tu marido dejó que lastimaran a Henry esperando sacar provecho de la situación. –Belle miró hacia él pero Rumple sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-Yo ni siquiera había notado su presencia, de lo contrario lo habría encerrado contigo.

-Sí, gracias por eso también –bufó Belle dirigiendo su atención a Violet -¿tú estabas con Henry? –ella asintió -¿puedes decirnos lo que pasó?

-Estábamos desayunando en el Grannys cuando escuchamos toda la conmoción, al salir Henry vio como esa mujer escribía en un pergamino, así que Henry sacó de su mochila este pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir con la pluma mágica, -dijo entregándoles la hoja -en cuanto terminó él se desmayó.

-Rompió una de las normas de un escritor –la voz de Lena hizo eco en medio del silencio.

-Pero él no escribió su final feliz –dijo Snow

-La tarea de un escritor es documentar los hechos según su punto de vista, inmortalizarlos para que sirvan como fuente de sabiduría a nuevas generaciones. Sin embargo no pueden manipular las cosas para que sucedan, de lo contrario pagarán el precio por la magia. De ahí que Isaac necesitaba una tinta especial para crear otro mundo alterno.

-Entonces sin tinta…

-La magia cobra su precio con la fuerza vital del escritor –hubo un murmullo de pánico –tranquilos, Henry sólo estará inconsciente por un rato pero en el futuro deberían hacerlo más responsable por sus actos.

-¿Entonces según tú Henry tiene lo que merece? –preguntó Regina con sarcasmo, lo que hizo que Lena perdiera la paciencia.

-No dije eso pero si buscamos culpables entonces podemos señalarlos por ser un montón de entrometidos! –gruñó Lena airadamente.

-Bien amor, la próxima vez dejamos que te cocinen –Hook reprochó pero Lena lo ignoró dirigiéndose a todos.

-Al único que necesitaba era a Rumpelstiltskin, pero ahora Hyde conoce sus debilidades y va a usarlas en su contra.

-Mira eso fue un desastre pero se retiraron ¿no? –Emma continuaba caminando de un lado a otro pero Lena rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Se retiraron porque tenían lo que querían, Hyde sabe tres cosas 1) que Regina no tiene el equilibrio para igualar el poder de su contraparte malvada, 2) Emma es poderosa pero cuando tocan a este contingente de aquí (Lena señaló a Hook, David y Snow) se desmorona y pierde el control, 3) Henry es un autor como Scheherezade por lo tanto un peligro para sus planes. Felicidades "héroes" expusieron todo lo que aman en una sola presentación.

-Haces parecer como si el amor fuera una debilidad –dijo Snow tristemente recordando haber hablado este asunto con cierto imp hace mucho tiempo.

-Como dije depende del punto de vista –Lena se agarró el puente de la nariz vaticinando un dolor de cabeza –un villano siempre verá al amor como una forma de destruir y encadenar, pero para ustedes el amor debe ser una fuerza avasalladora que les impulse a proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo.

"Una debilidad no siempre es lo mismo que lo que uno ama"…

* * *

Belle podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que su marido estaba quieto, por lo general se caracterizaba por ser un hombre con múltiples tareas a realizar y cuando estaban en el Dark Castle no paraba de aparecer y desaparecer haciendo acuerdos por todo el reino.

Era un poco irritante el hecho de estar leyendo documentos mientras él sólo permanecía al lado de la vitrina entretenido con una cadena de oro.

-Al menos podrías ayudarme tratar de tener una conversación cordial ¿sabes?

-Cada creación mágica tiene un punto de inicio, un núcleo que permite tanto destruirlo o amplificar su resistencia –dijo sosteniendo una poción y examinándola.

-Y la biblioteca es el núcleo de Storybrooke –él asintió vertiendo la poción dentro de un talismán, ella no podía ver muy bien de qué se trataba pero resistió su curiosidad -¿para qué desea Hyde ese poder?

-No lo sé –ella le miró inquisitiva –prometo que no lo sé.

En verdad las cosas eran cada vez más difíciles, ella dudaba de cualquier cosa que Rumple decía y él se mantenía alejado como si fuera gritarle en cualquier momento, estaban en un tenso silencio hasta que él le extendió el talismán en que trabajaba.

-Tal vez necesites esto cuando tengas qué dormir –ella lo examinó con detenimiento, era un pequeño compartimiento de plata con motivos de media luna al frente y otros símbolos, al girarlo, en la parte posterior vio con ternura los mismos motivos de su ahora extinta taza desportillada, la fina cadena era de oro blanco, al pasarla entre los dedos reconoció el trabajo de su marido –así evitarás las pesadillas hasta que el efecto de la maldición se debilite.

-¿Podrias…ayudarme? –dijo Belle dándole el collar y girar para que pudiera abrocharlo. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el leve toque de él, se giró y estaban demasiado cerca así que ella dio un paso atrás.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijo esa chica y de pronto recordé a Gastón –Rumple bufó pero ella lo tomó del brazo por temor a que se fuera –Espera no de esa forma, sino sobre las debilidades y el punto de vista de cada uno –se alejó un poco comenzando a jugar con sus manos. -Cuando traté de salvarlo pensando que era su asunto pendiente él se burló y me reprocho que gracias a mí él se había hecho… "débil". No pude evitar compararlo contigo y lo que me dijiste antes de…

-¿Morir? –Rumple desvió la mirada hacia el frente mientras Belle trataba de reunir el coraje para continuar.

-En ese momento dijiste que yo te hacía fuerte por lo que esa noche… en la línea de la cuidad…el guantele no me señaló porque desde tu perspectiva no me considerabas una debilidad ¿verdad? –ella le miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras Rumple se debatía en cómo contestarle, si le daba la razón ella se sentiría culpable de haberlo echado cuando el único culpable fue él al engañarla, pero si se lo negaba de todos modos la lastimaría –Rumple por favor di algo.

-¿Para qué? –al fin sus ojos se encontraron y ella se estremeció por la dureza que vio.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene caso que sigas pensando en lo que pasó esa noche, sin duda demostraste que podías seguir adelante ¿no? –él la miró con aire de reproche –cuando te vi besar a ese ladrón comprendí que a pesar de haber vuelto cabía la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al fin había tocado ese tema que desesperadamente había tratado de evitar, su breve relación con Will, el antiguo Rumple felizmente habría enterrado ese episodio pero el oscuro frente a ella jamás. Sólo hasta que escuchó la campana de la puerta sonar se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

* * *

-Ese muchacho también es un autor –gruñó Scheherezade mirando a Hyde andando de un lado a otro mientras la Reina miraba al Ifrit con ojos codiciosos.

-Lo sé, lo cual es… interesante. Podría sernos útil con los incentivos adecuados ¿no lo cree su majestad? –la aludida sonrió poniendo atención a Hyde.

-Por supuesto, como un héroe siempre tratara de salvar el alma atormentada de su madre.

-Bien, y ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a la biblioteca? –preguntó Scheherezade –necesitamos ese núcleo.

-Ya estamos trabajando en ello –Hyde abrió la puerta de una habitación donde trabajaba un Jekyll nervioso y apresurado –¿ya terminaste?

-S…sí…aquí tienes –dijo extendiéndole un matraz con un líquido azul –aunque no entiendo por qué lo quieres, ya estamos divididos.

-Esa es una misión que no te incumbe –dijo agarrándolo del cuello asfixiándolo hasta que perder el conocimiento –Nothingham –gritó dejando caer el cuerpo al piso, al instante se presentó el hombre mientras Hyde llenaba una ampolleta con el líquido –este es el suero, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Claro, será un placer poder cobrarme esta deuda –sonrió Nothingham mirando el suero en sus manos.

 **Un capítulo más, este es un poco más extenso pero espero que no importe, creo que esta conversación entre Rumple y Belle es necesaria para empezar a reconstruir y ya que el show nos la niega pues decidí presentarla, ojalá que me puedan decir qué piensan de esto.**


	9. Oscuro, Mucho Más Oscuro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **Advertencia: A partir de aquí la clasificación sube a M, no hay nada explícito pero si referencia a violencia un poco más cruda.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Oscuro, Mucho Más Oscuro.**

No envíes a ningún ángel, la ciudad es demasiado fría

Porque necesito un hombre con un corazón negro de oro

Porque necesito un hombre que luche por lo suyo

He visto noches oscuras, noches oscuras…

Pero sólo en la noche más oscura puedo entregar mi amor

Pero sólo en la noche más oscura puedo entregar mi alma

Porque necesito un hombre con sangre en sus manos

Y la verdad en su rostro

He visto noches oscuras, noches oscuras…

(Dark Nights – Dorothy)

* * *

La enorme puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa dejando salir a una Lena furiosa, podía sentir la magia emanando en ondas peligrosas para cualquiera cerca de ella, afortunadamente el pasillo estaba vacío y pudo llegar a su habitación sin ningún incidente.

¡Ese montón de ancianos qué se creían! –pensó caminando de un lado a otro tratando de moderar su respiración, aún podía escuchar sus comentarios.

 _-¡Tenemos que actuar ahora!..._

 _-No podemos esperar a que la oscuridad siga propagándose…_

 _-Si esperamos a que la Señora se mejore…_

Ciertamente la situación actual era desesperada, las últimas noticias eran desalentadoras, Arendelle había caído cuando apresaron a su reina y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que la familia real sobrevivía, Dunbroch y otros reinos distantes como el de su abuelo resistían pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran ante la amenaza, ella sabía que el consejo de guerra tenía razón, si no se paraba esto la oscuridad seguiría tomando reinos hasta abrir el portal. Sin embargo si ahora sabían todo esto fue gracias a la valentía de su madre que ahora sufría en cama víctima de un raro veneno que le habían suministrado. Su padre logró arrebatarla de las manos de la oscuridad y traerle a casa pero el mortífero veneno seguía avanzando lentamente destruyendo su cordura y debilitando su cuerpo. En un principio el consejo pensó que su padre arremetería con furia contra su enemigo, sin embargo él se la pasaba asistiendo a su madre y buscando frenéticamente la cura, dejó de comer y dormir, sus explosiones de ira eran cada vez más frecuentes con cada intento fallido.

Lena insistió en ayudarlo pero él se negaba encerrándose en la torre, con dolor se dio cuenta que la causa era que no soportaba mirarla, tal vez por la vergüenza de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a su madre o por la semejanza física entre ellas. Lo único que sabía es que jamás se había sentido tan sola como ahora.

Todo ello aunado a esos tipos que insinuaban que su madre moriría… pero ella no lo haría, su madre era fuerte y valiente. Ella había sobrevivido a maldiciones y heridas… un veneno no podría con ella ¿verdad? Además su padre jamás fallaba, él daría con el antídoto.

Lena trataba de convencerse a sí misma porque no quería siquiera pensar en lo que haría si su madre era llevada lejos de ella, si eso pasaba no sólo estaría perdiéndola a ella sino también a su padre, porque él estaría roto y sin ninguna esperanza de arreglo.

* * *

Lena ya sentía los estragos físicos del cansancio mientras caminaba por el bosque, con cada paso una nueva punzada de dolor comenzaba detrás de los ojos extendiéndose por toda su corteza cerebral. Sabía que era tonto andar sin nada decente en el estómago, pero la situación con los héroes le había hecho olvidarse de sí misma saliendo a buscar a Rumpelstiltskin, cuando lo vio salir de la tienda de empeño y desaparecer se encaminó al pozo que trae de vuelta lo perdido, debía admitir que estaba un poco entusiasmada de verlo pues había escuchado tantas historias sobre él…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –la voz de Rumpelstiltskin la asustó pero se recompuso en seguida.

-Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas? Belle está despierta y tú me ayudarás a salvar mi reino.

-No has sido muy específica al respecto ¿sabes? Salvar un reino puede implicar muchas cosas.

-Una laguna que ni siquiera replicaste en su momento ahora es demasiado tarde. Además sólo necesito ayuda con el Ifrit, yo me encargo del resto.

-Con el resto te refieres a Hyde –a pesar de la actitud despreocupada de la chica Rumple pudo reconocer un destello de ira cuando mencionó su nombre –te aconsejo que hables si quieres mi ayuda querida, ¿qué hizo Hyde para que le odies? ¿Por qué asesinarlo va a cambiar el destino de tu reino? –Rumpelstiltskin estaba frente a Lena, había estado tan distraído con Belle que no había investigado nada sobre esta misteriosa chica ni como había despertado a varios sujetos de la maldición del sueño, sin embargo sus sospechas fueron interrumpidas al ver que Lena se ponía cada vez más pálida trató de dar un paso pero se tambaleó hacia atrás a punto de caer, por instinto Rumple logró sostenerla antes de que se hiciera daño. Viéndola más de cerca se dio cuenta de las sombras bajo sus ojos y los labios resecos " _Inanición_ " había visto morir a muchos niños por falta de alimento cuando era un spinner cojo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes? –su voz antes irritada era un poco más suave ahora.

-¿Cuántos días hemos estado en Storybrooke? –ella sonrió tratando de mantenerse en pie, él no la soltó gruñendo mientras desaparecía con ella hacia el Granny´s.

Ya en el interior con varios pares de ojos mirándolos y aun sujetándola del brazo la llevó a una cabina del rincón.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo ella cayendo en el asiento frente a él.

-Asegurándome de que no mueras antes de terminar nuestro acuerdo –dijo mirando hacia la abuela que ya había notado su presencia, fue a ellos con una mueca en el rostro.

-El viejo Dark One y la nueva agitadora del pueblo ¿eh? –dijo sarcásticamente mientras les extendía el menú, Lena sonrió a la mujer mayor causando que le mirara inquisitivamente, después de un momento miró a Rumpelstiltskin de forma sorprendida.

-Sí ya sé que los encurtidos son con cargo extra para mí –gruñó cerrando el menú.

-¿Puedo tener una hamburguesa? –Rumple sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando Lena le miró con ojos esperanzados -¿Por favor? –de repente parecía más pequeña y sin poder decir nada sólo asintió mientras la abuela garabateaba rápidamente, antes de salir por sus pedidos alborotó un poco el cabello de Lena sonriéndole.

Cuando les entregaron la comida Lena tomó los cubiertos mientras él fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué haces? No necesitas estos –dijo arrebatándoselos.

-Pero…

-Además falta la magia más poderosa –dijo quitando la tapa superior de pan para poner una ración de cátsup y mostaza sobre la lechuga antes de colocarla de nuevo –"los condimentos"

-¿De veras?

-Pruébalo… -dijo haciendo un ademán presuntuoso con la mano, cuando Lena obtuvo el primer bocado Rumple no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha.

-Wow esto es genial.

-Ahora come despacio o te enfermarás…

* * *

Belle miraba toda la escena desde fuera, no podía escucharlos pero podía imaginarlo al ver las acciones de Rumple, por instinto llevó una mano hacia el vientre con ternura.

-Cada vez le gustan más jóvenes ¿no? –la voz viciada de Keith Nothingham arruinó el momento en que Belle estaba por decidirse a entrar, resopló enfadada por su comentario retorcido.

-A diferencia de ti, él no es un cerdo Keith –le contestó mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca de nuevo escuchando su risa burlona, estaba a sólo unos pasos de su refugio cuando sintió el repentino agarre sobre ella, dos pares de manos la arrastraron con fuerza al callejón con un pañuelo mojado sobre la boca, luchaba para mantenerse despierta mientras veía a Keith acercándose.

-¿A la casa de Hyde? –preguntó uno de ellos pero Keith sonrió acariciando su mandíbula.

-No, llévenla a la comisaría me gustaría terminar un juego pendiente con ella –Belle se retorció con más ahínco al ver la mirada de Keith, pero él agarró la mandíbula con fiereza –no te preocupes cariño, si fuiste capaz de estar con esa bestia yo debo parecerte un dios…-una vez más escuchó su risa mientras terminaba de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Henry despertó en casa de Emma, tanto ella como Regina tenían marcada la preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿y Violet? –preguntó tratando de levantarse pero fue detenido por la mano de Regina en su hombro.

-Tranquilo ella está en su casa con su padre, además tenemos qué hablar de los términos de tu castigo jovencito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por salvarlos?

-Henry, rompiste las reglas y pusiste en peligro tu vida.

-Pero fue para derrotar a esa bestia…

-¿Y qué será la próxima vez, y la siguiente…? Cuando menos te des cuenta ya estarás justificando tus acciones.

-¡Como ustedes!

-¡Hey chico! –Emma intervino antes de que Henry fuera a decir algo más de lo que arrepentirse –precisamente por las cosas que hemos hecho tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que una decisión te puede costar…

Henry se calmó un poco pero seguía enfadado.

-¿Ya puedo irme a mi calabozo?

-¡Henry! –Regina iba a decir otra cosa pero Emma la detuvo, Regina tomó una respiración profunda –ya puedes irte Henry pero no puedes salir hasta que no sepamos los suficiente de ese monstruo –él asintió subiendo a su cuarto asignado en casa de Emma.

-¿Qué le pasa? Digo antes me ha desobedecido pero jamás había sido tan irreverente.

-Está creciendo Regina, y a comparación de mi adolescencia y la de Neal creo que es lo más normal que puede comportarse.

Henry se instaló en su cama pensando que tal vez se había pasado con su actitud, cuando de repente un fuerte viento abrió su ventana, se levantó a cerrarla y cuando volteó vio con sorpresa a la Reina Malvada frente a él.

-Tal parece que ella no te comprende mucho

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo?

-Tú no eres mi madre

-¿Sabes Henry? Eso duele –la expresión de la Reina se suavizó haciendo que Henry bajara un poco la guardia.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que tú no me amas.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? Porque a pesar de mi maldad siempre tuviste un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Luego ella se evaporó dejando a Henry solo y más desconcertado que antes.

Tal vez no tenían qué destruirla, tal vez sólo tenía qué hacerla redimirse.

* * *

Cuando Belle despertó estaba sentada en una silla, su cabeza le dolía y al moverse sintió el punzante dolor de las esposas en sus muñecas.

-Al fin despiertas amor -susurró Keith mientras arrastraba una silla frente a ella, Belle se encogió por instinto, no por ella sino para proteger a su bebé, tal vez si trataba de ganar tiempo se le ocurriría una manera de escapar –Fue muy tentador tenerte a solas e indefensa – _idiota, acaba de admitir que sólo tengo que huir de él._

-Keith podemos hablar ¿sí?, sólo quítame esto… estoy embarazada ¿recuerdas?

-Eso he escuchado, pero bueno, eso jamás me detuvo. Lástima que Robin Hood ya no pueda contarte de mis hazañas en Sherwood. –Eso atravesó su corazón mientras él reía con suficiencia.

-Te lo advierto Keith si algo me pasa o a este bebé…

-¡¿Qué?, ¿qué me hará?! –la aparente tranquilidad del Sheriff se terminó con rugido mientras su mano agarraba su cabello con fuerza – escúchame bien: en estos momentos el que tiene el poder es Hyde y nada podrá hacer Rumpelstiltskin frente a la bestia árabe.

Luego la soltó y fue hacia el cajón del escritorio de donde extrajo una ampolleta con un líquido azul.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo tratando de alejarse.

-Por tentadora que sea la idea de obligarte, creo que será más divertido si terminamos nuestro juego con el ánimo compartido.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué va a hacerme eso?

-Ya lo verás –dijo mientras inyectaba el suero en su brazo, de inmediato sintió sus venas arder, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndose cada vez más intenso como si pudiera partirse en dos en cualquier momento, parecía que sus oídos explotarían cuando escuchó el susurro de su propia voz _"Vamos cariño, déjame esto a mí, ambas sabemos que soy la más fuerte"._ Con ese último pensamiento Belle quedó sepultada mientras Lacey se hacía camino al exterior.

Keith miró ansioso la batalla interna de Belle preocupado de que no funcionara el suero, sin embargo cuando levantó la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa resopló con alivio.

-Lacey –tomando su rostro entre las manos la besó posesivamente mientras ella correspondía con fiereza, sin embargo Keith la sintió arrancarse de él -¿Qué pasa?

-Las esposas…-dijo recuperando el aliento –podemos utilizarlas después pero ahora en serio necesito mis manos –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se lamía los labios, Keith cayó ante el sugestivo gesto quitándole las esposas con manos temblorosas, ella se frotó las muñecas.

-Has sido tan malo secuestrándome así –dijo acorralándolo contra el escritorio –tal vez tenga que castigarte –susurró mientras corría sus manos por su torso mientras él sonreía estúpidamente y asentía con urgencia ante su seductor comportamiento.

-Dime Keith…¿quieres que términos "eso" que comenzamos en ese vulgar callejón?

-Sí…si –el respiraba cada vez más rápido, mientras ella encaminaba sus manos hacia abajo, cerró los ojos cuando empezó a abrir la hebilla del cinturón, sin embargo lo siguiente que sintió fue un explosivo golpe en la ingle que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Esto era como terminaría esa noche si no hubiera estado tan desesperada Keith –luego le siguió un golpe en la cabeza con el teclado de la computadora que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo -¿creíste que podrías tener tu camino conmigo siendo quién soy? –otro golpe cayó en su espalda –en ese entonces no recordaba nada, era una zorra estúpida, pero ahora sé perfectamente quien soy y quién es mi marido –otro golpe lo tenía casi inconsciente, Lacey tiró el inservible teclado en la basura y esposó a Keith junto a la pata del escritorio.

El seguía en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras veía la figura femenina alejarse.

-Me gustaría seguir jugando Keith pero… mi marido y yo tenemos un pueblo que recuperar.

 **Notas: Ha vuelto Lacey para torturar a Keith, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y comenten qué les parece Lacey con todo lo que sabe de Belle.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo Rumple es tentado por una seductora Lacey y Jeff no ayuda con sus insinuaciones.**

 **Creo que este capítulo y el siguiente me sirvieron para sacar mi frustración con el inicio de la temporada 6 ¿alguien más se siente así?...**


	10. Valentía y Dolor

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Valentía y Dolor**

Soy más cruel que mis demonios

Soy más grande que estos huesos

Y todos los niños gritaban "por favor para, me asustas"

No puedo evitar esta horrible energía

Tienes razón, deberías tenerme miedo

¿Quién tiene el control?

No podía soportar a la persona dentro de mí

Voltee todos los espejos

Soy más cruel que mis demonios…

(Control – Halsey)

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin pagaba la cuenta mientras Lena bostezaba junto a él, entonces la puerta se abrió y la alta figura de Jefferson entró mirando nerviosamente por el lugar, cuando notó su presencia se puso rígido y sin una palabra salió huyendo del Granny´s, Rumple rodó los ojos y se desvaneció dándole alcance en la calle donde chocó con él.

-Rumple, qué sorpresa verte… -dijo dándole una sonrisa plana.

-Déjate de tonterías, creí haberte dicho que mantuvieras un ojo en Belle.

-Sí bueno, ese es el punto, verás no puedo vigilar algo que no encuentro –sonrió nervioso lo cual irritó más a Rumple mientras lo agarraba de las solapas

-¿¡Qué!?

-No está en la biblioteca así que vine a ver si no estaba almorzando pero obviamente no está allí ¿verdad?

-No, cómo es posible que no puedas…

-Está entrando a la tienda –la voz de Lena interrumpió mientras caminaba a ellos, ambos voltearon en la dirección indicada y efectivamente ahí estaba Belle.

-¿Ves? Nada pasó ¿ya puedes soltarme? –dijo Jefferson suplicante, Rumple lo dejó sin dejar de mirar hacia la tienda, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se encaminó allí seguido de Jeff y Lena. Al entrar vio la figura de Belle recargada en una de las vitrinas, cuando ella lo reconoció le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-Rumple –dijo su nombre suavemente, sin ese toque de irritación que le había acompañado desde hace meses, lo siguiente que supo es que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus labios en un beso atropellado con los suyos, fue entonces cuando su estómago dio un vuelco doloroso y comprendió lo que sucedía, se apartó lo más suave que pudo.

-Lacey –el nombre sabía amargo en la lengua.

-Me reconociste –afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha, él se mantuvo en silencio mientras Lena se revolvía tratando de quitar la mano que Jeff tenía en sus ojos.

-Ya déjame, he visto gente besarse –gruñó cuando al fin la liberó.

-Eso no era un beso pequeño conejo, eso era una mujer tratando de devorar a Rumple –sonrió Jeff pero el gruñido de advertencia de Rumple lo puso serio de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Belle? –Rumple preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Oh, ella está aquí mismo –dijo Lacey señalándose a sí misma –tal parece que Hyde no quería separarnos, sólo creyó que podía ser más fácil negociar con la parte práctica de Belle.

-¿Y? ¿Lo logró?

-Por lo que pude escuchar de los hombres que me secuestraron, la idea era llevarme ante él, pero Nothingham estaba más interesado en divertirse conmigo.

-¡¿QUEE?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO?! –Rumple la tomó de los hombros, Lacey pudo ver sus ojos oscurecerse con ira haciendo revolotear sus entrañas.

-¿Lo matarías? –dijo mordiendo su labio inferior poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

-Sabes que lo haría –estaban de frente respirando pesadamente con la tensión creciendo entre ellos, sin embargo el sonido de la garganta de Jefferson los devolvió a la realidad.

Lena sonreía espléndidamente cuando ambos voltearon a mirarlos.

-En fin, en este momento, ese idiota está esposado en el escritorio de la comisaría y va a necesitar un médico.

-No voy a preguntar cómo sucedió eso –bufó Rumple cruzándose de brazos –así… que… recuerdas toda tu vida como Belle?

-Sí, tal parece que es un efecto secundario del suero, para el Dr Jekyll y Regina que desprecian su oscuridad la separación de cuerpos y mente es inevitable.

-¿Y para ti? Belle jamás ha aceptado mi oscuridad.

-No acepta tu oscuridad porque eso sería aceptar la suya, pero en el fondo sabe que "yo" existo, pero prefiere ignorarme y tratar de compensarlo haciéndose la heroína con ese grupo patético de hipócritas.

-Bien, esta faceta es más interesante –aplaudió Jeff –pero Nothingham no estará esposado para siempre así que…

-Lo he pensado y creo que debo ir con Hyde –Rumple abrió la boca para protestar pero ella alzó una mano silenciándolo –mira él tenía una concentración mágica interminable en la tierra de las Historias no Contadas, ¿por qué desea precisamente el punto central de la magia de Storybrooke? Quiero saber al fin qué demonios quiere.

-Y entonces poder jugar al héroe con tus amigos -terminó sarcásticamente.

-No, ¡quiero saber lo que quiere porque yo lo quiero! Podemos volver a tener Storybrooke y mucho más Rumple.

-Lacey…

-Yo soy Belle sólo que sin esos estúpidos prejuicios que nos mantienen separados, yo soy la que verdaderamente te ama, la que hace que regresemos a ti a pesar de tu oscuridad.

Rumple trató de contradecirla pero, esta versión de Lacey era diferente del ser maldito que había creado Regina, era como hablar con la parte audaz de Belle sin estar en guerra con él.

-No quisiera que te lastimaran –cambió de tema evitando sus ojos azules.

-Yo podría ir con ella y asegurarme de escapar a salvo si fuese necesario –dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero si no puedes ni vigilarla…

-Eso sólo fue un pequeño error, pero te prometo que puedo hacer esto.

-Confía en él Rumple, así nosotros podríamos entrar y buscar a Scheherezade, ella tiene la clave para detener al Ifrit –dijo Lena entusiasmada, Rumple se encontró ante las miradas de esos tres, parecía que contra todo pronóstico tendría que meter las manos en este asunto.

* * *

El sonido de las puertas abiertas retumbó en la alcaldía, Hyde vio entrar a una mujer de vestido azul provocativo, elegante pero a la vez seductor al acentuar sus curvas de forma correcta. De alguna manera esta versión se adecuaba más a la imagen que esperaba de la mujer del Oscuro. Junto a ella un hombre de vestimenta estrafalaria parecía custodiarla como un guardián.

-Señora Gold, es un placer verla aunque… no sabía que sus talentos se extendían a la magia –dijo refiriéndose a los encantamientos de protección que la Reina había puesto.

-Debe saber que mi marido posee una vasta colección de encantamientos y pociones de las que puedo disponer –dijo sentándose frente a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Hyde la observaba con curiosidad mientras ella sostenía su mirada, ante el incómodo silencio ella sonrió más ampliamente.

–Pero usted está más interesado en una biblioteca polvorienta, ¿por qué? ¿Qué busca Hyde?

-Eso es mi problema y si espera…

-Oh no deseo pelear, pero si voy a hacer un trato con usted necesito saber todos los términos del contrato, sería humillante no hacerlo tomando en cuenta que mi esposo es el más grande negociador entre los reinos.

-¿Y qué pasaría si sólo le rompo el cuello y tomo lo que quiero?

-Entonces tendría un gran problema, porque mi marido estaría furioso y entonces usted estaría muerto antes de poner sus manos en ese edificio.

Hyde la miraba atónito mientras que Jefferson sonreía con orgullo ante la Señora del Dark Castle.

-Es liberador ¿verdad? –Hyde la miraba con un destello depredador.

-¿Disculpe?

-El suero, no sólo nos libera de las inhibiciones que la sociedad nos impone, sino que nos da el permiso para actuar de la forma en que realmente somos, la persona que escondemos en un rincón porque no es socialmente correcta, o porque tal vez no somos el héroe que la gente cree y realmente somos el villano en la historia. Dígame señora Gold: ¿quién es más fuerte en usted? ¿El héroe, o el villano?

-No estoy aquí para filosofía barata Hyde, vine a hacer negocios, pero si no está interesado… -ella se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta tratando de que no se notara la alteración de sus nervios, Jefferson pareció notarlo porque ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara.

-Creo que puedo ayudarle a resolver esa cuestión con mi más reciente prisionero.

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a dos de los tipos que la secuestraron con un revoltoso Henry entre ellos, en cuanto pasaron la puerta lo arrojaron con fuerza al piso.

-¡HENRY! –ella no pudo evitar inclinarse para ver por el chico.

-Belle… -ella tomó su rostro entre las manos viendo el corte en la ceja que comenzaba a sangrar, era superficial pero sintió subir la bilis como lava ardiendo en su interior.

-¡Es sólo un muchacho Hyde! –dijo entre dientes –Libéralo o…

-¿O qué? ¿Quién me lo ordena? ¿El héroe o el villano?

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

-Ni yo señora Gold, este chico trató de entrar a la alcaldía buscando quien sabe qué, es justo que pague el precio por desafiar al dueño de Storybrooke.

-Cuando lo sepan Regina y mi esposo no dejarán rastro de ti.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten –en eso Hyde liberó una sustancia gris que al contacto con el suelo comenzó a evaporarse, de inmediato comenzó a asfixiarlos.

-Soy demasiado fuerte para que este pequeño truco de química me afecte pero a ustedes les quitará el oxígeno hasta desfallecer, la obtención de rehenes es una buena forma para negociar con un Oscuro ¿no creen?

Lacey trataba de mantenerse consiente, pero Henry ya había caído cuando en el último segundo vio aparecer a la Reina Malvada mirando a Henry angustiada.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HACES?! –gruñó desapareciendo con los tres en las afueras de la alcaldía.

Lacey vio como acariciaba el rostro de Henry con ternura mientras curaba la herida en su cabeza, ella y Jeff tosían tratando de recuperarse.

-Nos salvaste –dijo con voz ronca.

-No lo hice, sólo quería a Henry pero ustedes estaban demasiado cerca.

-Claro que sí, mira no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero gracias, no tenía idea de cómo sacar a Henry de allí. –la reina asintió y desapareció con Henry para llevarlo a su casa.

* * *

Momentos antes en la alcaldía…

Rumple y Lena lograron entrar desapercibidos gracias a la distracción que Lacey-Belle les ofrecía con Hyde, caminando por los pasillos de la alcaldía Lena podía sentir la tensión en el silencio de Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ella parece estar más cómoda contigo en esta forma –susurró Lena mirándolo de reojo.

-Sigue siendo Belle, sólo que sin los autoimpuestos límites de un héroe.

-¿Dejarías que se quedara así? La oportunidad de estar juntos puede ser más fácil.

-Fácil… nuestro amor jamás ha sido "fácil" –dijo mientras se detenía frente a una puerta girando la perilla para entrar, sin embargo la nota amarga en su voz revolvió el estómago de Lena.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y silenciosa hasta que un gruñido familiar erizó los cabellos en la nuca de Lena.

-Ifrit –susurró

-¿Lena? –la voz sorprendida de Scheherezade le dio la fuerza para no dar un paso atrás, Rumple encendió una llama de fuego para alumbrar el rostro apesadumbrado de la mujer.

-Shez hemos venido por ti pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos –Lena tomó las manos temblorosas de la autora sonriendo con esperanza, sin embargo la mirada de la mujer se oscureció ante las palabras de Lena y se apartó de ella.

-Eso no es posible querida, tengo que estar aquí –susurró mirando al piso.

-¡¿Por qué?! No estás ayudando a Hyde por tu voluntad ¿o sí? –Cuestionó duramente pero Scheherezade se mantuvo en silencio –todo este tiempo te he defendido contra quienes piensan de ti lo peor, no puedes traicionarme así.

-Hay cosas que no puedes entender Lena, es demasiado complicado.

-Rumpelstiltskin está conmigo –dijo Lena desesperada mirándolo, él dio un paso a delante examinando la jaula del Ifrit cuyos barrotes estaban forjados con un extraño metal lleno de símbolos árabes como los de sus brazaletes.

-Trata de cambiar de lugar esa jaula Dark One –él bufó a la mujer pero lo hizo, el humo púrpura cubrió la jaula pero nada pasó –Hyde consiguió recrear las propiedades de una lámpara mágica con el fin de encerrar a un demonio-genio, un Ifrit como lo conocen ustedes. Y mientras este demonio esté aquí; yo deberé permanecer –entonces descubrió su brazo derecho mostrándoles un brazalete similar al del demonio –Tú embotellaste el amor Dark One pero Hyde encontró la forma de convertirlo en cadenas.

-No entiendo –Lena trató de comprender el significado de sus palabras pero nada tenía sentido, ella pensó que tan sólo bastaba con raptar al autor de las órdenes del Ifrit, pero Hyde los había encadenado, uno no era libre sin el otro; la pregunta era "cómo"

-Ahora, váyanse Lena, no tardarán en descubrirlos – Rumpelstiltskin y Scheherezade se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, él jamás había visto una tristeza tan cruda en otra persona que no fuera él mismo, entonces el viejo temor de antes volvió como un golpe en el pecho, el temor de ver a Belle reducida a la mujer desolada frente a él. Con un nudo en la garganta tomó a Lena de los hombros y salieron al pasillo, caminaban con rapidez cuando al pasar por otra puerta escucharon los sollozos de una persona.

Lena se detuvo y abrió la puerta con magia para descubrir la figura temblorosa del Dr Jekyll.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lena gracias, sácame de aquí antes de que Hyde venga por favor –el hombre le rogó mientras Lena trataba de quitárselo de encima, la verdad no sabía quién le desagradaba más. La misantropía de Hyde o la patética personalidad de Jekyll.

-Tú hiciste ese maldito suero ¿verdad? –gruñó Rumple levantándolo del cuello.

-Él me obligó, te lo juro.

-¿Cómo sé que no lo ayudas sólo para vengarte de mí eh?

-Por que hice un antídoto –dijo temblando –te lo daré a cambio de que me alejes de él. Por favor, eso te devolverá a tu esposa. –Rumple sonrió con ironía pero se los llevó a todos en medio de una nube de humo.

* * *

Henry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto. Al pensar en Belle abrió los ojos y se incorporó con demasiada rapidez.

-Tranquilo estás en casa –la voz de la Reina terminó de despejar su cabeza, la encontró sentada junto a la ventana viendo hacia fuera.

-¿Y Belle?

-Lacey –corrigió ella –ella y su guardaespaldas están bien –dijo haciendo un ademán despreciativo.

-Siempre haces eso –dijo sonriendo atrayendo la atención de la Reina.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Minimizar lo bueno que haces.

-Y tú sigues pensando que puedes salvarme.

-Sí, cuando es obvio que tú eres quien debe salvarse a sí misma.

-Tengo que irme

-¡Mamá! –La Reina se detuvo en medio de la habitación –no entiendes lo fuerte que puedes ser si tan sólo aceptaras todo tu ser, ella piensa que tú eres su debilidad y viceversa pero al final sólo siendo como son han logrado lo más importante: tener una familia. Robin se ha ido pero, él entendía y amaba todo lo que significa ser "Regina".

-Henry… –lo menos que esperaba era que él la capturara en un fuerte abrazo, ella acarició su cabello con ternura, respiró hondo y lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos –tienes qué escucharme, Hyde va a hacer algo muy grave. Si tú y tus amigos quieren detenerlo sólo tendrán una oportunidad si ponen fuera del juego a ese monstruo que tiene.

-Lo sé pero…

-El poder de las hadas es muy poderoso, ellas pueden contenerlo en el convento mientras Hyde es destruido, él irá con ellas para hacer un trato y llevará al Ifrit. Pueden tenderle una trampa antes de su llegada, yo alejaré a la autora mientras tú lo controlas.

-Pero la tinta.

-Yo la conseguiré para ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo cauteloso.

-No lo sé –ella sonrió a Henry antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a Hyde.

-¿Y bien? –Hyde miraba por la ventana hacia la torre del reloj.

-Debo decir que fue un gran show –dijo acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada hubiera sido posible sin mi estrella principal –sonrió Hyde acercándose a ella y acariciaba su rostro.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin tenía el antídoto entre sus dedos, Lena y Jefferson estaban en la parte frontal mientras él esperaba en la trastienda con Lacey terminando de cambiarse.

-…Y eso fue lo que sucedió, una completa falta de tiempo –él apenas la escuchó mientras preparaba la cápsula inyectable.

-Lacey…

-Belle, ¿lo recuerdas? –él la miró con dolor –hey tranquilo sólo… tienes que ver la parte práctica de esto.

-Lo más práctico es que vuelvas a ser quien eres.

-¡NO! Este bebé es más hijo mío que de ella, sólo estorba Rumple ¿no habría sido más fácil en el Inframundo si Belle no hubiera intervenido?

-Estaba desesperada.

-Eso no justifica el haberlo puesto en peligro con una maldición del sueño –él no podía objetar contra ello, había estado más que furioso por una decisión que tomó sin siquiera consultarlo con él. -A este bebé le espera una vida difícil, vendrán enemigos que querrán llevárselo, así que necesitará de un padre que no tenga miedo de usar todo el poder necesario para protegerlo, un padre que no le importe sacrificar a nadie con tal de tenerlo junto a nosotros.

Lacey le rodeó en sus brazos hablándole al oído, él se estremeció bajo su toque correspondiendo al abrazo, tan fuerte como pudo y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, Lacey podía sentirlo temblar; entonces se separó un poco para susurrarle –eres tan fuerte siendo quien eres, Lacey sólo es tu propia oscuridad de la que te avergüenzas pero no debes hacerlo, yo te amo Belle todo de ti, aunque eso signifique perderte.

Lacey sintió el piquete en su cuello y luego líquido pasando a través de su sistema quemando como la primera vez, hubo un momento de inconciencia en el que Rumple la recostó en la cuna, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y luego desapareció.

Afuera de la tienda sintió el aire frío de la noche contrarrestando con el calor de su rostro, Jefferson fumaba a su lado como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

-No me importa lo que digan hombre, eso fue lo más valiente que te he visto hacer –susurró mirando hacia el frente mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo, Rumple estaba por tomarlo cuando a lo lejos vio una llamara de fuego ardiendo.

-Wow ¿qué diablos es eso? –dijo Jefferson con el ceño fruncido.

-Es el convento –dijo Rumpelstiltskin –y Henry está ahí puedo sentirlo…

 **¡FELIZ AÑO 2017!**

 **Espero hayan tenido un gran principio de año y que comiencen con todo el ánimo para todas las oportunidades que se nos vienen en 2017.**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza con este capítulo pero este año ha sido bastante… difícil, sin embargo este año quiero comenzarlo bien y una forma de hacerlo es ofrecerles este capítulo y vean que no lo he olvidado.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste, aunque a partir de este las cosas se van a poner tensas.**


	11. Destrucción Total

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene escenas de violencia y abuso. No es tan explícito pero quedan advertidos.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Destrucción Total**

Puede que no sea capaz de resistir,

mis ojos se llenan de esperanza por ti.

Parece como si me quedara solo en las horas ciegas de esta increíble ciudad.

En mi frívola imaginación creo que puedes comprenderme,

pero es solo un sueño y termino tragándome mis lágrimas.  
¡Es una noche solitaria, muy solitaria!

¡Es un día muy solitario, solitario!

Los sentimientos de abandono me están inquietando.

¡Es una noche solitaria, muy solitaria!

¡Es un día muy solitario, solitario!

Debo parar justo aquí, te amo.  
¡Oh no! Yo te espero, toma mi mano, te amo.

Oh no! Sonríe para mí, permanece a mi lado, te amo.

(Lonely Day – J-Symphony)

* * *

 **En casa de Emma unas horas antes…**

-¡Es una completa locura! –dijo Regina exasperada frente a Henry, Emma y Hook.

-Pero mamá…

-Sólo está jugando contigo Henry, es lo que hace ella.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en ella como alguien aparte –Regina miró a Henry interrogativa –mira sé que has pasado mucho tiempo peleando entre el bien y el mal y entiendo que necesitabas un descanso pero… ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vuelva a tener a mi madre?

-Tu no entiendes lo que es esa lucha Henry, tu sangre te llama para ser el héroe que eres, jamás tendrás que escuchar a los muertos implorando justicia…

Henry agachó la cabeza, Regina jamás había hablado con tal desesperanza y eso lo enfureció, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de contener el enojo.

-Sin embargo tenemos que tomar esta oportunidad –dijo mirando a Emma, ella se había mantenido al margen evaluando las reacciones de ambos. Sabía que si no apoyaba a Henry él simplemente se iría solo.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad Regina, de todas formas tomaremos precauciones y si algo tiene planeado la Reina lo contrarrestaremos. No creo que pueda contra nosotros y todas las hadas.

Regina asintió pero nada le quitaba ese mal presentimiento, de repente deseó que Rumpelstiltskin, el que fuera su maestro estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

* * *

-¿Esta es la tinta? –la Reina acariciaba el pequeño envase con reverencia, podía sentir lo abrumador en la poderosa mezcla de color escarlata que parecía destellar en la luz.

-Ten cuidado, para conseguirla hubo que hacer grandes…"sacrificios" –dijo Hyde con un toque de orgullo.

-¿Seguro que Henry podrá utilizarla?

-Por supuesto, es un autor. La verdadera pregunta es ¿querrá utilizarla?

-Por eso no vamos a decirle de donde proviene hasta que sea conveniente –ella sonrió coquetamente a Hyde.

-Estas decidida a atraerlo en este camino. ¿De verdad le amas?

-¿Amor? –una sonrisa burlona adornó el rostro de la Reina –esa es una debilidad que se quedó con Regina, sin embargo Henry es indispensable para lograr mi deseo.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Lo que siempre he querido…, el corazón de Snow.

-¿Y porque simplemente no lo arrancas?

-Porque he aprendido que un héroe morirá antes de que alguien inocente sufra. ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque es un héroe?

-Porque ama Hyde, no tengo que arrancarle el corazón físicamente, su quiero verla partirse de dolor tengo que arrancar a todas y cada una de las personas que ama, todos aquellos con quienes ha formado lazos. Los cuales se han formado a causa de una sola persona.

-¡El chico!

-Exacto. Sin el muchacho, Emma jamás hubiera vuelto a Storybrooke para cumplir su destino.

-Un destino forjado por Rumpelstiltskin –la Reina hizo una mueca molesta.

-Supongo que no debo preocuparme por él ya que tú pareces estar tan interesado en fastidiar su existencia.

Edward Hyde sonrió con complacencia permaneciendo en silencio, la Reina lo estudió largamente para ver algún signo que revelara sus intenciones, pero nada.

-He rebelado mucho de mí, pero tú aún permaneces en silencio sobre lo que quieres aquí.

-Lo que yo quiero…-Hyde sonrió enigmáticamente –lo que quiero es "un cambio" su majestad.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es la diferencia entre nuestros deseos. Usted siempre estará atada a un destino en el que su anhelo es el corazón de su hijastra, ella siempre huirá, la enfrentará y será un héroe. En eso se basa toda esta historia, de vez en cuando aparecen personajes adicionales y situaciones complejas, pero al final siempre es el mismo juego.

-¿Mientras que tú…?

-Ya lo dije, busco un cambio y no lo baso en algo tan insulso y pasajero como la venganza.

Hyde dijo esto último con un semblante tan frío y sereno que hizo temblar a la Reina, entonces se alejó por los pasillos hasta donde aguardaba el Ifrit y Scheherezade. Al verlo entrar el Ifrit gruñó con ira y ella se levantó de su sitio para enfrentarle.

-Me alegra ver que ser un prisionero no ha disminuido tu carácter "alteza".

-No te burles de ese título –dijo entre dientes mirándolo con ira, Hyde le sonrió con ironía por un segundo, entonces en un abrupto movimiento la sometió boca abajo contra el suelo, ella podía sentir su aliento en la nuca cuando comenzó a hablar con furia contenida.

-La hermosa hija del Gran Visir, la hermana devota, la esposa valiente, la Reina consorte… -ella forcejeaba pero no era rival contra la fuerza sobrehumana de Hyde -y por último una de las más grandes autoras de su mundo… -tomó su mano derecha donde yacía el brazalete de oro extendiéndola en el piso mientras sacaba una cuchilla árabe –recuerda este día Scheherezade, porque es el día en que estoy cortando tu destino.

Fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de ver su mano separarse del resto de su cuerpo, fue casi surreal, con tanta sangre y caos alrededor mientras el zumbido en los oídos no cesaba. El dolor comenzaba a filtrarse por cada terminación nerviosa mientras su cerebro trataba de mantenerse cuerdo.

La Reina miraba horrorizada la escena mientras Hyde pasaba junto a Scheherezade hasta la jaula del Ifrit, otros hombres entraron detrás llevándose la jaula, Hyde hablaba pero ella no podía escuchar nada luego él y la reina salieron al tiempo que un hombre grande de pelo negro entró con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro magullado.

* * *

Belle se revolvió en la cuneta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la esencia tangible de Lacey en sus entrañas, se incorporó al recordar las palabras de Rumple antes de desaparecer y sus ojos se humedecieron con pesar "yo te amo Belle todo de ti, aunque eso signifique perderte".

-¡Hey! ¿estás bien? –la voz de Lena la trajo a la realidad abruptamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Rumpelstiltskin? Salió un momento con Jeff así que yo te cuidaré, necesitas descansar de todo el ajetreo del cambio de identidad.

-Lacey siempre ha sido parte de mí –susurró avergonzada.

-Siempre hay cosas que nos avergüenzan de nosotros mismos, pero… podemos lamentarnos o modificarlas para que sean aceptables ¿no crees?

-¿De dónde sacas pensamientos tan sabios eh? –Belle no podía más que sonreír ante esta chica que apenas alcanzaba la edad de Henry.

-Alguien tiene que ser racional, sus peleas adolescentes me dan dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tus padres jamás peleaban?

-Claro que sí, pero por el rescate de un reino o cuando uno de ellos se ponía en peligro. Debo decir que mi madre lo hacía a menudo –Lena sonrió ante el recuerdo –una vez mientras sacábamos una carreta llena de huérfanos de un pueblo desolado por la guerra, nos atacaron y mientras mi padre se deshacía de ellos; los caballos salieron desbocados hacía un barranco. Mi madre era un gran jinete así que cabalgó hasta alcanzar las riendas de los animales y poner a todos a salvo, sin embargo en un acto reflejo uno de los caballos la empujó hacia el precipicio. Mi padre la rescató justo a tiempo pero cuando llegamos a casa él estaba tan furioso y los gritos en el castillo podían escucharse hasta el patio exterior. Mi guarda me sacó de allí mientras arreglaban sus asuntos.

-Supongo que lo hicieron.

-Claro que sí. Sigo creyendo firmemente que ese día fue concebido mi pequeño herma… -la sonrisa de Lena murió, su voz quebrándose en silencio mientras escapaba una lágrima que limpió con rapidez.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano –susurró Belle temiendo lo siguiente.

-Jamás conoció este mundo. Él…acompañó a mi madre en su última aventura.

* * *

Los terrenos boscosos donde se situaba el convento eran perfectos para formar una emboscada, pensó Snow contemplativa mientras colocaba el último de los hechizos que Blue le había dado. Caminó por el sendero hasta que sintió el familiar aire helado que auguraba un encuentro con su "madrastra".

-¿Quieres salir de una vez? –habló Snow con cierto fastidio, a lo cual la Reina apareció frente a ella con ceño fruncido.

-Te has vuelto maleducada, no creo que tu madre aprobara ese desplante –sonrió con burla mientras que Snow se plantaba frente a ella.

-Ya no soy esa niña caprichosa, gracias a ti me he convertido en alguien mucho más fuerte y por ello quiero advertirte una sola cosa.

-¡¿Tú a mí?! –dijo estrechando los ojos.

-Una sola cosa "Regina" sea lo que sea que estés planeando: no lastimes a Henry.

El impacto de sus palabras la dejó con la boca abierta, la Reina esperaba que Snow pidiera por su corazón o el de su esposo, pero decidió sacar su temple por Henry. Sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad el chico era la clave para destruirlos a todos.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Hyde apareció con el Ifrit a cuestas, rugía en agonía como si algo estuviera lastimándolo sin embargo sólo estaba en la jaula siendo transportado en una carreta por los hombres de Keith.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa cosa? –murmuró Killian sacando su espada, él y los demás se mantenían ocultos mientras Blue y dos hadas más salían al encuentro de Hyde.

-No lo sé parece más inquieta que la última vez, -comento Emma preocupada –además no se ve por ningún lado a la mujer.

-Te juro que si nos traicionas… -dijo Regina a la Reina.

-¿No entienden? Al no estar Scheherezade Henry puede tomar el control del Ifrit con la tinta que robé de Hyde –la Reina miró a Henry, el cual estaba preparado ya con pergamino en mano y una nueva pluma donde brillaba intensamente la tinta.

-Dejen de pelear, Blue ya está acercándose a Hyde –dijo Snow aunque vigilante de cada expresión de la Reina.

* * *

-Según tengo entendido ha venido a hacer un trato señor Hyde –dijo Blue sopesando cada palabra y atenta a cada gesto del hombre.

-Veo que mis movimientos no pasan desapercibidos para los habitantes de este pueblo –dijo sarcástico.

-Pues si ha venido a hablar no creo que la presencia de su mascota fuera necesaria.

-Oh eso… es un seguro de vida.

-La hadas no acostumbramos asesinar, sólo nos interesa la vida de…

-Si, si, ya conozco ese sermón, qué tal si mejor pasamos a lo que nos interesa.

-¿Y qué podría ser? –Blue cruzó los brazos escéptica.

-La destrucción del Oscuro –Blue dejó los brazos caer, Hyde pudo ver el interés en ese pequeño gesto –veo que mi enemigo también es el suyo desde un rato considerable.

-Aunque aceptara la… "anulación" del Oscuro qué me asegura que no desataría un mal mayor con usted y su bestia.

-Mi interés en Storybrooke sólo es momentáneo, después de obtener lo que quiero libraré a todos de las cadenas que Rumpelstiltskin colocó sobre sus viviendas.

-Eso si queda algo ¿verdad?

-Es más inteligente de lo que aparenta –sonrió Hyde –y… eso es una lástima –Blue frunció el ceño, sin embargo Hyde en un rápido movimiento acuchilló a Blue tomando desprevenidas a las otras hadas, lo cual aprovechó para quebrar el cuello de una y noquear a la otra, Blue sacó su varita pero Hyde golpeó su brazo, el crujir de huesos rotos anticipó un grito de dolor mientras la varita caía a varios metros.

Hyde tenía el semblante enloquecidamente satisfecho por la violencia ejercida, Blue estaba en shock como todos los demás, con una seña los hombres abrieron la puerta dejando salir al Ifrit el cual tomó al primero que estaba a su alcance partiéndolo en dos luego rugió y lanzó una llamarada de fuego que hizo explotar las puertas del convento, Regina actuó lo suficientemente rápido para trasladar a todos lejos de la explosión.

-¡Escribe Henry! ¡Haz que se detenga! –gritó la Reina con locura.

-¡NOO! ¡ESPERA! Primero accionemos la emboscada –dijo Regina tomando del brazo a Henry; los demás asintieron y se movilizaron a sus puestos, sin embargo nada contenía al Ifrit, su fuego se extendía por todas partes, las hadas salían a su encuentro pero la magia de ellas rebotaba contra el cuerpo ardiendo de este, parecía una bestia enloquecida corriendo y lanzando alaridos como un condenado.

-No quieres más víctimas Henry –susurró la Reina detrás de él mientras veía a Emma y Regina tratar de contenerlo combinando su magia, pero de un zarpazo las quitó del camino y continuó, Henry tomó un largo suspiro y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente "DETENTE" DETENTE" una y otra vez, la tinta brillaba de rojo carmín en el pergamino mientras la Reyna sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

Keith observó por unos minutos a la mujer mientras trataba de contener su sangre con un pedazo de tela de su vestido, había tanta sangre y sudor en el hermoso rostro, era perfecto… casi podía imaginar el rostro de Belle en ese cuerpo mutilado y su excitación se hizo más fuerte. Ya había esperado demasiado así que se arrodilló y la puso boca abajo de nuevo, Scheherezade estaba tan débil que era humillante sin embargo forcejeó y arañó todo lo que pudo, pero esa bestia la cubría toda, escuchó el sonido de la tela al rasgarse y fue cuando decidió apelar a su única opción.

* * *

 _Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin_

Él podía sentir a Henry utilizando magia oscura, sin embargo la llamada sonaba tan desesperada que no dudó en desaparecer siguiendo aquella voz temblorosa.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de la situación cuando el humo se despejó, ese bastardo de Keith ya tenía su miembro en la mano y debajo a una mujer que parecía más muerta que viva.

Sin otro pensamiento arrancó su corazón antes de que pudiera penetrarla y lo estrujó suficiente para causarle dolor pero no tanto para llegar a matarle.

-Debí haberte matado desde nuestro primer encuentro –siseó con asco mientras él se sacudía en el suelo. Scheherezade se removió alejándose de él hasta un rincón, Rumple se dio cuenta de la mutilación y su sangre hervía. Dio otro estrujamiento al corazón y tomó a Keith del cabello haciendo que le mirara.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡Di la verdad!

-NO NO NO TE JURO QUE YO NO FUI –gritó con terror, Rumple lo soltó y se dirigió a Scheherezade, con un movimiento la sangre desapareció y su ropa rasgada había sido sustituida por ropa nueva. Ella lo miraba aun temblando, Rumple mantuvo su distancia, había visto mujeres siendo víctimas en la guerra y lo menos que querían era un hombre cerca después de una experiencia tan traumática. Al menos con ella llegó a tiempo.

-¿Dónde está tu mano?-susurró -puedo restaurarla por un precio –sonrió tratando de ser suave. Sin embargo Scheherezade pareció despertar y enfocó su mirada en él negando con la cabeza.

-No pedí que me rescataras pero gracias.

-Soy un monstruo, pero no de esa clase –señaló a Keith y estrujó el corazón otra vez.

-No puedes restaurar esa mano a menos que caiga la otra.

-¿El Ifrit? –ella asintió

-Esos brazaletes son los que unen a la bestia y al hombre. Hyde en su egocentrismo ha liberado al Ifrit de mí sin darse cuenta que ahora yo puedo hacer lo que quiera también.

-¿qué estás pidiendo entonces?

-Que la daga del Oscuro sea la que corte esos brazaletes; a cambio el poder del Ifrit será tuyo.

-Entonces no es un Ifrit real.

-No, es el espíritu de uno sellado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Pero al liberarlo… -ella asintió cortando su enunciado -¿estás segura?

-A los monstruos…se les tiene que exterminar – Scheherezade miraba a Keith con semblante trémulo mientras cerraba con lentitud el puño donde Rumpelstiltskin tenía el oscuro corazón, en unos segundos sólo había polvo en manos de ambos…

* * *

Jefferson entró al mismo tiempo que Lena percibía la magia destructora del Ifrit.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! –dijo apurado -ese Rumpelstiltskin se fue sin decir nada pero no me gustó nada su expresión –Lena asintió pero Belle la tomó del brazo.

-Pasa algo malo, dime –Lena se congeló ante el tono imperativo pero miró a Jefferson por ayuda, este dio un paso adelante y llevó a Belle afuera.

-El convento está siendo atacado –dijo señalando hacia la nube de humo que se hacía cada vez más grande, Belle se llevó las manos a la boca con preocupación.

-Blue… y las demás… tenemos que ir.

-¡No! –Lena gruñó

-Pero ¿no entiendes? Son mis amigos y están en peligro –Belle protestó sin embargo la expresión de Lena se oscureció, sus ojos centellando en ira.

-¡No les debes nada! –siseó entre dientes –Fueron, son y siempre serán simples espectadoras en este mundo. A ellas sólo les interesan sus estúpidas reglas.

-¡LENA! No tenemos tiempo para esto, vámonos todos y yo cuidaré de Belle.

Lena cerró los ojos suspirando con resignación, entonces una nube de humo los envolvió a todos.

* * *

Emma podía sentir el dolor en la costilla derecha, trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía podía escuchar el rugido del Ifrit acercándose, Regina estaba inconsciente y ella sin poder hacer nada, parecía que todo estaba perdido cuando en el último momento esa cosa sólo se detuvo. Aún gruñía y se revolvía pero no podía moverse, entonces a lo lejos vio a Henry, escribiendo como poseído, le salía sangre de la nariz y la Reina reía. Eso la hizo enderezarse y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano lanzó un haz de luz hacia ella tomándola desprevenida, la derribó estrepitosamente pero Emma estaba demasiado débil y la Reina estaba por contraatacar cuando de la nada aparecieron tres figuras.

Lena lanzó una bola de fuego contra la reina mientras Jefferson ponía a Emma lejos del ataque, a su vez Belle trataba de hacer que Henry se detuviera.

-Si ustedes están aquí…-la Reina los veía con ojos sorprendidos.

-Sí querida –la voz de Rumpelstiltskin se escuchó -también yo he llegado –dijo tronando los dedos haciendo cenizas el pergamino donde Henry escribía, este se desplomó en brazos de Belle respirando con dificultad.

Sin el control el Ifrit rugió enfurecido dispuesto a seguir con la destrucción, al ver esto la Reina se esfumó de inmediato antes de que este lanzara una serie de ataques de fuego en dirección a ellos. Rumple los transportó rápidamente a una distancia segura aprovechando para ver Henry, el chico estaba pálido y sudoroso con rastros de sangre es su rostro, entonces sintió la presencia de la tinta maldita y pudo ver que aún estaba aferrada en su mano derecha. Se la arrebató con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es esto? –gruñó elevándola a sus ojos, Henry sintió que le hablaba como si fuera un bebé y su enojo explotó como un volcán.

-¡Era una forma de detenerlo! –dijo rebelde.

-Esto es magia oscura Henry y viene con un precio, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, ¿qué crees que tu padre diría de esto?

-Por tu culpa jamás lo sabré –Rumple sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado, sin embargo se irguió poniéndose la máscara de indiferencia para protegerse.

-Debí saber que tarde o temprano me lo echarías en cara, sin embargo Bae…

-Neal –interrumpió Henry –su nombre era Neal.

-¡Henry! –amonestó Belle

-Déjalo –Rumple y Henry se miraban con molestia, sin embargo la voz de Scheherezade interrumpió la discusión.

-Es hora de cumplir nuestro acuerdo Rumpelstiltskin –él la miró con enojo pero asintió.

-¿Qué acuerdo? –la voz temblorosa de Belle le revolvió el estómago –¿Rumple?

El rugido del Ifrit le hizo voltear hacia él, sin otra palabra él y Scheherezade se esfumaron al encuentro de la bestia, cuando estuvieron frente a él, ella comenzó a susurra palabras tranquilas las cuales parecía reconocer la bestia pues poco a poco fue calmándose.

Los otros miraban a los lejos sin poder escuchar nada, Belle se había adelantado un poco más sin darse cuenta de su posición vulnerable.

-Tal parece que el Oscuro siempre se mantendrá fiel a sus cuerdos ¿no? –la voz de la Reina se hizo presente una vez más.

-¿Tú sabes algo de ese acuerdo? –preguntó Belle curiosa.

-Es fácil ¿no? Rumple acabará con él para robar su poder, ¿no es eso lo que más ama?

Belle seguía caminando con paso más firme hacia ellos sin embargo en un momento vio a Rumple sacar la daga oscura y de un golpe cortar los brazos del Ifrit este rugió de dolor mientras la mujer lloraba, un humo dorado se adhería a la daga mientras el Ifrit se reducía en tamaño. Se quedó petrificada, a su vista Rumpelstiltskin había asesinado con engaños al Ifrit para hacerse de más poder, no podía ver tanto poder en otro ser sin tratar de usurparlo. Estaba tan ensimismada en su ira que no notó cuando la Reina lanzaba una bola de fuego directamente a ella sin embargo Jefferson, fiel a su palabra alcanzó a empujar a la reina haciéndole errar.

Rumpelstiltskin llegó a Belle en un parpadeo haciéndole frente a la Reina.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer? –siseó con ira pero la Reina sonrió.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella tenga tan poco cuidado de tu hijo Rumple –ronroneó complacida ante la mirada consternada de él –creo que le interesa más ser un héroe que tener al hijo de una bestia ¿Quién puede culparle?

-Belle… ella no es así…-dijo titubeando.

-Tu vacilación es todo lo que necesito –entonces se esfumó dejando a ambos con un sabor amargo en la boca. Entonces Rumpelstiltskin sacudió la cabeza y los hizo desaparecer a ambos.

Llegaron al pozo donde dijeron sus votos, pero a diferencia de esa vez se miraban con tanto enojo y sintiéndose tan mal.

-La Reina no está tan equivocada – Rumpelstiltskin habló primero mirando al pozo –tú amas ser un héroe, tal vez más de lo que me amas a mí.

-¿qué estás diciendo? Yo elegí ir contigo –dijo indignada.

-No, elegiste ser un héroe para tu pueblo que quedarte y aceptar el destino que otros escribieron para ti. Y te he amado por eso, pero tú no puedes "tolerar" mi oscuridad; aun cuando ser el Oscuro es la mejor versión de mí mismo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿No? Cuando volví a ser un hombre y enfrenté mi temor enfrentándome a Hook no fue suficiente para ti. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando era ese hilandero lisiado.

-Aún te hubiera amado.

-Pero no me hubieras elegido, porque tu posición como noble te permite hacer un bien mayor mientras que ser la esposa de un plebeyo te hubiera limitado.

Ambos derramaban lágrimas ante la sinceridad de las palabras, eran lastres que arrastraban desde hace tanto, pero nunca hubo oportunidad para hablar.

-No sé qué pase con nosotros Rumple pero yo… sólo quiero proteger a mi hijo… y eso te incluye –Rumpelstiltskin la miró resentido –Sé que no le harías nada intencionalmente pero… no soportaría que rompieras su corazón como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Lo dices por Bae –su voz se rompió un poco.

-Lo digo por todo, siempre fallas y no voy a permitir que le falles a mi hijo.

-"Tu hijo" –Rumple repitió las palabras con amargura y asintió -Bien, entonces hagamos un trato –dijo secándose las lágrimas y adoptando su pose de negociador lo mejor que pudo –nadie rompe un acuerdo con el Oscuro ¿verdad?

-Rumple…

-Protegeré a "tu hijo" cada vez que esté en peligro, sin embargo nunca volverás a llamarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –Belle frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Ya escuchaste, sólo acudiré a tu llamado cuando "tu hijo" esté en peligro, de lo contrario omitiré tu voz.

Belle lo observó tratando de descifrar si hablaba en serio pero al ver su indiferencia fingida no pudo más que enojarse con él. ¿Así que sólo podía ser fiel a un acuerdo?

-Bien, trato hecho entonces. –dijo con los puños apretados y los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Una oleada de magia los envolvió sellando el acuerdo, entonces Rumpelstiltskin dejó escapar un suspiro encorvándose un poco tomó a Belle y los transportó a las afueras del Grannys. Una vez allí se apartó de ella mirándola con una profunda tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Yo tenía razón –sonrió con amargura –al final nadie nunca se queda.

Belle sintió una punzada en el corazón, quería contestarle, gritarle o quien sabe qué más pero él sólo se desvaneció en el frío de la noche.

Puede que no sea capaz de soportar las piezas de mi memoria,

Enterradas en mi corazón.

Parece que estoy abandonado,

completamente solo como un ave que se perdió en esta fría ciudad.  
La falta de afecto se convierte en rutina,

tras una sonrisa fingida, la frialdad va surgiendo

y la realidad se convierte en dolor.  
¡Es una noche solitaria, muy solitaria!

¡Es un día muy solitario, solitario!

Los sentimientos de abandono me están inquietando.

¡Es una noche solitaria, muy solitaria!

¡Es un día muy solitario, solitario!

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero este capítulo exigió una cantidad extenuante de revisiones, al final creo que quedó como quería pero eso lo deciden ustedes, ojalá no me odien por todo lo que sucedió aquí.**


	12. Por Siempre

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **Por Siempre**

No pude salvarte desde el comienzo,

Amarte tanto hiere mi alma,

¿Puedes perdonarme por intentarlo otra vez?

Ohh, por tanto tiempo he intentado protegerte del mundo

Ohh, no podías enfrentar la libertad por ti mismo.

Aquí estoy abandonada en silencio.

Sé que esto estaba destinado a ir mal,

Buscabas la mejor salida para ahuyentar a tus demonios

He estado tan perdida desde que te fuiste

¿Por qué me ha engañado el destino?

Todo se tornó tan incorrecto

¿Por qué me abandonaste en silencio?

Abandonaste la lucha, me dejaste atrás,

Todo eso está perdonando

Tú siempre serás mío, lo sé en el interior.

Todo eso está perdonando.

(Forgiven – Within Temptation)

* * *

-¡NOOOO! Suéltame, ¡él me necesita por favor! –Lena se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas de los brazos que la sujetaban, sin embargo en un arranque de adrenalina logró golpear y salir corriendo por el oscuro pasadizo para regresar al salón principal.

Nunca imaginó lo que vería detrás de la cortina…

Su padre arrodillado frente al altar mortuorio de su madre con la mirada perdida en ella, Lena podía ver lágrimas bajando por su rostro, nunca le vio tan débil. Aquel intruso lo tomó del cabello para que le mirara pero su padre cerró los ojos con derrota, el enemigo le susurró algo al oído y luego… todo fue tan rápido… el destello de una hoja afilada, la sangre de su padre siendo derramada, esa extraña luna de sangre en el cielo…

Todo fue silencioso y Lena repetía todas esas imágenes en su cerebro tratando de descifrarlas y al mismo tiempo negando esa realidad. Sentía su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por segunda vez pero ya no oponía resistencia. Su cerebro seguía registrando los hechos a su alrededor, el fuego, la destrucción, los caídos, pero simplemente ella no podía conectar nada. Era un puzzle complejo que no podía ser resuelto en ese momento, si trataba de hacerlo Lena sabía que moriría.

 _-Vamos pequeño conejo tienes que ser fuerte…_

* * *

 **Unas horas antes…**

Hyde podía escuchar el caos proveniente de afuera mientras caminaba por los intrincados pasillos del convento, el Ifrit estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como distracción.

Al llegar a la capilla principal subió al atrio activando un campo de fuerza, pero como toda la magia en este mundo se evaporó en cuestión de segundos, caminó buscando cualquier indicio hasta que el crujir de una madera lo alertó, se arrodilló a los pies del atrio y retiró un tablón suelto, de ahí extrajo una caja de hierro. De su bolsillo extrajo el polvo de hadas y el puñal donde estaba fresca la sangre de Blue, puso un poco en el libro haciéndolo brillar intensamente seguido de un clic en el cerrojo, Hyde abrió la caja encontrando un libro forrado en piel negra.

"Uno de esos libros que no se deben leer" pensó Hyde con ironía, ni siquiera el Hada Azul en todo su poder y sabiduría se había atrevido a hacerlo cuando en este libro estaba la respuesta para derrotar a su ancestral enemigo. Hyde dio vuelta a las hojas rápidamente hasta que encontró la página que buscaba: **_"Luna Roja de Sangre"_**

* * *

Lena estaba preocupada por Rumple y Belle pero en este momento Scheherezade le necesitaba, aunque su ropa no demostraba ningún daño Lena sintió una profunda tristeza al ver la mutilación de su cuerpo, sin embargo trató de reemplazarlo con ira para funcionar mejor.

La mujer estaba arrodillada acunando el cuerpo del hombre que había sido un Ifrit, el mismo hombre que se había convertido en su amor verdadero.

-Shahriar morirá y será mi culpa –sollozó débilmente acariciando el rostro de su esposo, el sultán Shahriar –Hyde tenía su corazón y yo… no podía dejarle morir.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo… de haber tenido esa oportunidad –Lena le abrazó mientras Jefferson comprobaba el estado del hombre.

-Está débil pero aún respira –dijo buscando en los alrededores –parece que tiene otros asuntos más importantes que destruir su corazón.

-Eso es bueno para nosotros, sólo tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que Hyde vuelva, mientras tanto ustedes necesitan atención médica Shez, por lo que puedo ver Regina está haciendo lo mismo con los demás heridos.

* * *

Violet corrió hacia la sala de recuperación buscando a Henry, cuando escuchó sobre el fuego en el convento nunca se imaginó que él estaría allí, asustada rogó a su padre que la llevara al hospital, llegó para encontrar un caos de personas que entraban y salían asustadas; por lo que pudo escuchar había varios heridos de quemaduras e incluso el Hada Azul estaba muy grave.

-¡Violet! No deberías estar aquí –la voz de Regina se escuchó en el pasillo mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo está Henry? –Regina evaluó el semblante pálido de la chica mientras colocaba una mano reconfortadora en su hombro.

-Sólo está un poco débil sin embargo no querrá salir de aquí cuando se entere de que está castigado de por vida –Violet suspiró aliviada.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Bien… estaba por llevarle un poco de agua pero si puedes hacerme ese favor –Regina extendió la botella frente a la cara sonriente de Violet, sin embargo cuando salió de la vista cambió su atuendo transformándose en la Reina Malvada y con una última sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

 _"_ _Lena trae más vendas, ven y oprime firmemente mientras me ocupo del resto, revisa que no tenga fiebre…"_

-Hey conejo, ¿me escuchas? –Jeff dio una pequeña sacudida en el hombro de Lena, ella lo miró tratando de situarse en el momento actual –me estás preocupando.

-Estoy mejor de lo que Shez está –susurró mientras aparecía una camilla para poner al sultán, entraron rápidamente para toparse de frente con Regina, Emma y Killian.

-¿Qué crees que haces trayendo a esa bestia aquí? –dijo Regina plantándose frente a ellos, Lena nunca antes quiso ser más alta en su vida, sin embargo Jefferson dio un paso adelante en señal de apoyo.

-Es obvio que esta mujer y su esposo han sido víctimas de la manipulación de Hyde, ambos necesitan atención médica su majestad.

-Esa mujer y su mascota casi nos asesinan –gruñó Killian.

-¡Porque Hyde tiene su corazón! –la paciencia de Jefferson estaba llegando al límite debido a ese pirata, incluso en el bosque encantado aborrecía al sujeto.

* * *

Belle había caminado al hospital al escuchar todo el alboroto, su última conversación con Rumple la había dejado con emociones confusas y dolorosas sin embargo había tomado una decisión y la afrontaría con valentía. Así que lo mejor por ahora era mantenerse ocupada ayudando a los que en verdad la necesitaban y entre ellos no estaba Rumple, él ya no era su responsabilidad.

Cuando entró se encontró con una acalorada discusión entre Regina, Killian y Jefferson, por lo que pudo escuchar Hyde tenía el corazón del hombre en la camilla, ella había sido víctima de lo mismo así que decidió intervenir.

-Sólo verifica tú misma Regina –dijo aburrida, los demás la miraron con sorpresa pero Regina se acercó para sentir el pecho del hombre, Scheherezade se interpuso con fiereza.

-Deja que lo haga Shez,-dijo Lena con algo de alivio al ver a Belle allí -tal vez ellas puedan ayudarnos a buscar –con cierta desconfianza se hizo a un lado y Regina pudo comprobar lo dicho.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Emma y Regina asintió.

-Usted debe conocer mejor que nadie la alcaldía, ayúdennos a buscar el corazón del sultán –pidió Lena con efusividad.

-Creo que tiene razón Regina, no podemos hacer mucho por aquí así que será mejor investigar dónde está ese corazón y evitar que vuelvan a utilizarlo –dijo Emma compadeciéndose.

-Bien… pero no confío en esta chica.

-Yo puedo quedarme a vigilarlos si quieres –dijo Belle al instante –cualquier cosa te llamaré.

-¿Estás segura Belle? –Preguntó Emma refiriéndose a su embarazo –no debes fatigarte demasiado.

-Apenas estoy cansada, estuve dormida por mucho tiempo ¿recuerdas? –Emma asintió saliendo con Regina

Cuando se fueron escuchó susurrar a Jefferson "buena forma de deshacerse de Regina"

Gracias a la intervención de Belle obtuvieron un cuarto aislado del resto con la atención médica adecuada, ella firmaba algunos papeles mientras Lena y Jeff le esperaban en la sala fuera de la habitación.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –Jefferson susurró mientras le daba un café.

-Tal vez, es que no entiendo por qué Hyde desechó su carta más fuerte, durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el Mundo de las Historias nunca pude acercarme a Hyde por el Ifrit, ¿y ahora se deshace de él?…

-Sí parece una estupidez, sin embargo debe tener algún plan retorcido y siniestro.

-¿Retorcido y siniestro?

-Yo también pienso que debemos hablar con Rumple –Lena estaba por salir, pero Jeff la agarró del brazo –Pero… también creo que debes descansar, desde que llegaste apenas has comido y dormido.

-Pero estoy preocupada, no sé nada de él…

-Sabe cuidarse sólo, además no querrás hacer quedar mal a Belle huyendo después de lo que ha hecho… -Lena negó con la cabeza –Bien, ahora sólo acomódate en este cómodo sillón y duerme un poco ¿sí? te despertaré si algo pasa –con una última mirada de agradecimiento Lena conjuró una manta para tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

Jefferson cobijó por tercera vez a Lena recordando a Gracia cuando era más pequeña, cuando alzó la vista Belle le miraba con ojos tristes.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? –susurró acercándose con cuidado para no despertar tampoco a Scheherezade.

-No, es que… -vaciló por un momento.

-¿Qué?

-Rumple y yo… mi bebé jamás podrá tener gestos paternales como lo que acabas de hacer –dijo llorando.

-No creo, él siempre fue amable con Gracia cuando era un bebé, seguro que amará…

-Hice un trato con él –le interrumpió y Jefferson frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Uno donde él jamás estará cerca de este bebé –dijo Belle firmemente, él la miró con una mezcla de asombro y decepción.

-Pensé que lo amabas –fue lo último que dijo antes de pararse junto a la ventana con gesto enfadado.

Era de madrugada cuando Belle despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida sin querer y Jefferson aprovechó para irse, al menos Lena aún seguía durmiendo en el sofá junto a ella, estaba por salir pero al revisar la habitación vio que Scheherezade había despertado también. La mujer no se veía tan destrozada ahora que había recibido los cuidados necesarios para sus heridas y contusiones. Ella acariciaba la mejilla del hombre en la cama, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus labios pronunciaban una muda oración.

-Buenos días –susurró dando a Belle la pauta para entrar.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero debes tomar este medicamento y…

-¿Dónde está Rumpelstiltskin? Debo agradecerle adecuadamente por salvar mi honor y liberar a mi esposo de sus cadenas.

-¿Tu esposo era…?

-¿Ese monstruo, demonio? –Ella sonrió trémula –fue mi culpa… ¿sabes? -ella miraba fijamente al hombre -Un día Hyde llegó a nuestro reino buscando la redención por sus errores, dijo que le asesináramos porque era la única manera de encontrar el perdón. Mi esposo se vio reflejado en ese hombre así que perdonó su vida y trató de ayudarle. Pero todo fue una treta para acercarse lo suficiente. Una noche entré a la sala del reino y…

 _Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras corría por los pasillos del palacio, algo estaba mal podía sentirlo con cada paso que daba, sintió un poco de alivio cuando llegó a la sala donde se encontraría con Shahriar, sin embargo su respiración se detuvo en el momento en que vio a Hyde, su rostro como el de un demonio la miraba con un destello de malicia._

 _-¡NOOOO VETE! –La voz de su esposo rugió cuando se percató de su presencia, fue hacia ella dando la espalda a la amenaza, Hyde sonrió ampliamente y de un solo golpe de su puño atravesó a Shahriar sacando su corazón._

 _-¿QUÉ HACES? –Corrió a él mientras se desplomaba en sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista, sintió el toque de su esposo en la mejilla con tanto amor como la primera vez._

 _Vio a Hyde acercándose y sin otro pensamiento tomó la espada de su esposo y se precipitó contra él, pero este hombre era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y logró desarmarle con facilidad._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?-gritó con ira desesperada_

 _-Necesitaba el corazón de un monstruo –Hyde oprimió el corazón haciendo gritar a Shahriar._

 _-No, déjalo por favor –gritó ella mirándolo con enojo, Hyde sonrió y le señaló la mesa, ella vio dos brazaletes de oro con inscripciones prohibidas._

 _-Brazaletes de un Ifrit –susurró -¿cómo conseguiste a semejante demonio?_

 _-Digamos que una parte de mí sabe dónde buscar, sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos los sujetos de experimentación simplemente son ineficaces, terminan muertos consumidos por la fuerza del Ifrit, así que tenía que encontrar un corazón suficientemente fuerte como para actuar de manera simbiótica con el demonio. Además también me enfrentaba al problema de cómo controlar a una criatura mítica capaz de volver fuego el suelo donde estoy parado._

 _Pero al verlos… oh! fue una revelación. Cualquiera sabe que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas. Por lo tanto ustedes dos eran las piezas que me faltaban, un hombre cuyo corazón era el de un monstruo y una mujer con los poderes de un autor capaz de amarlo._

 _-¿Y piensas que vamos a ayudarte después de esta traición?_

 _-Simplemente aplastaré su corazón y buscaré a otros, -dio otro agarre al corazón –¿pero de verdad quieres perderlo?_

 _-¡Espera!... No…_

 _-Eso pensé, pero mi propósito es momentáneo cuando todo termine te devolveré a tu esposo y serán libres._

 _Scheherezade miró a Shahriar sus ojos negros reflejaban el dolor y negaba con la cabeza._

 _-No lo hagas, déjame morir, ambos sabemos que este precio es el justo por todas las vidas que destruí._

 _-No quiero perderte._

 _-No deseo vivir si destruyo tu vida._

 _-¡No voy a dejarte morir!_

Por lo tanto tomé los brazaletes, Shahriar puso el mío y yo el de él, en ese momento él se convirtió en un Ifrit sin plena conciencia de sí mismo o del hombre que fue, y yo con los poderes del autor combinados a mi amor por él fui capaz de controlarlo. Esos brazaletes nos encadenaron a los deseos de Hyde, después nos llevó al mundo de las Historias No Contadas y con cada día que pasaba más lejos veía la posibilidad de que nos liberara, traté de robar el corazón de mi esposo pero todo fue inútil, toda esperanza se apagaba hasta que un día apareció Lena desafiando abiertamente a Hyde, en sus ojos vi el fuego que alguna vez estaba en mí.

Ese fuego hizo que me ofreciera como su esposa para aplacar su ira, prometí que sería para siempre, él sonrió irónicamente pensando que a la mañana siguiente me ejecutaría como a cada esposa que tomaba, sin embargo conté relatos durante mil y una noches para salvar mi vida. Durante el transcurso de esas historias fui descubriendo a un hombre que había sido profundamente lastimado por la traición de una sola mujer pero que aún podía llegar a ser bondadoso y justo, por lo tanto prometí que jamás dejaría de luchar por él.

-¿Aun cuando volvió a ser un monstruo? –Belle preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo luché hombro a hombro con Shahriar para que fuera un mejor hombre, no iba a dejar que la oscuridad me lo arrebatara así. ¿Tú dejarías al hombre que amas caminar sólo en la oscuridad?

Scheherezade la miró interrogante sin embargo en ese momento entraron Emma y Regina con un cofre donde seguramente estaba el corazón de Shahriar, Belle salió sin otra palabra, su visión borrosa y la pregunta de Scheherezade acusándola en la mente.

 _¿Dejarías al hombre que amas caminar sólo en la oscuridad?_

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos contestando esa pregunta.

 _Eres un cobarde Rumpelstiltskin,_

 _Sigues siendo un hombre que toma malas decisiones,_

 _Es demasiado tarde, sólo puedo ver a la bestia,_

 _He pasado tanto tiempo tratando de proteger tu corazón, ahora necesito proteger el mío,_

 _Sólo quiero proteger a mi hijo… y eso te incluye._

Dejó que la oscuridad se lo arrebatara una y otra vez aun cuando ella había hecho las mismas promesas que Scheherezade.

 _"_ _Pensé que lo amabas"_ Jefferson le había dicho con decepción.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin veía los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por las persianas cerradas de la tienda, había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y apenas sentía un leve mareo por el alcohol, a veces era un asco ser el Oscuro. Jefferson había venido a fastidiar pero lo transportó de vuelta a su casa donde debería estar, con su hija para ser un padre. Dio otro trago de whisky para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, al fin había perdido a Belle y a su hijo para siempre; en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor pero aun así dolía, otro trago se deslizó por su garganta; estaba por servirse otro trago pero la botella estaba vacía, se levantó por otra pero su mundo se tambaleó, trató de apoyar su pie pero este se dobló y sintió el familiar dolor en su tobillo dañado cayendo al piso.

Trató de despejar su mente para comprender lo que sucedía, entonces se dio cuenta de las ventanas, se suponía que estaba amaneciendo; cómo es que de repente estaba nublado afuera.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de enfrente sorprendido pues la había sellado para evitar interrupciones, se incorporó para sostenerse de la mesa pero sintió una patada en la pierna que lo hizo caer de nuevo.

-Así que esto eres sin magia –sonrió Hyde con humor, Rumpelstiltskin lo miró asustado sin comprender nada –mira lo que encontré entre tus curiosidades –dijo mostrándole su viejo bastón -¿cuánta sangre ha probado eh? – Rumpelstiltskin sintió el golpe de lleno en la cara, seguido de otro más en la espalda, en la rodilla, luego otro más en la cabeza haciéndole caer inconsciente.

* * *

Storybrooke jamás había presenciado tal fenómeno hasta ahora, todo parecía indicar que era un eclipse de sol, pero luego de que la luna tapó el sol, esta comenzó a pintarse de rojo como si sangrara. Un aura de miedo se desató en la población sin saber porque sabían que esto era el principio de una tormenta.

 _"_ _El destello de una hoja afilada, la sangre de su padre siendo derramada, esa extraña luna de sangre en el cielo…"_

Lena despertó con el estómago revuelto, la bilis en la garganta haciéndola vomitar en el cubo más cercano, sintió la caricia tranquilizadora en la espalda.

-Pensé que yo era la de los vómitos matutinos –la voz de Belle se escuchaba lejana, Lena se tambaleó hasta la ventana sin prestarle atención. Corrió las persianas descubriendo con horror el espectáculo carmesí en el cielo –Es sólo un fenómeno climático…

-¡NOOOO! –gritó Lena histérica –¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! –entonces desapareció.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando llegó a la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin, con paso inseguro fue a la trastienda donde lo encontró sentado en el piso, sangraba de la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo estaba casi cerrado por la hinchazón causada por un fuerte golpe. Hyde estaba parado junto a él con un bastón recargado en el hombro.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Lena se abalanzó consumida por la ira pero al dar un paso adelante Hyde deslizó un extraño cristal frente a ella, un choque de electricidad la recorrió por todo el cuerpo haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-Son bastante prácticos estos juguetes ¿no crees? –sonrió Hyde mientras Lena miraba su prisión, cuatro cristales estaban distribuidos en la puerta rodeándola, se maldijo por caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

-Está bien Hyde, ya me tienes; demostraste que tú eres el inteligente ahora déjalo ir.

-No estás en posición de negociar querida, es importante que entiendas eso –Hyde dejó el bastón sobre la mesa y sacó de su chaqueta un revolver

-¿Qué haces? –Sonrió tratando de parecer en calma –no matarás a tu rehén ¿verdad?

-¿Matarlo? ¿Por quién me tomas? –Hyde sonrió antes de disparar en la rodilla de Rumpelstiltskin, este soltó un alarido que perforó los oídos de Lena. –Veo que ya me estás prestando atención.

-Voy a matarte –Lena caminaba como un león enjaulado mientras las lágrimas caían.

-Esa mirada de odio es lo que me intriga, ¿sabes? he estado pensando qué demonios te hice para que me odies tanto. Un día llegaste de la nada y te convertiste en un obstáculo para todo lo que hacía y no sé porque así que quiero que me lo digas.

-Eres el villano de la historia, es simple –Lena respondió con toda la calma que pudo mirando a Hyde a los ojos, este se quedó un momento mirándola pero hizo un gesto negativo y volvió a disparar, esta vez en el hombro de Rumpelstiltskin.

-¡Nooo! –gritó Lena desesperada se lanzó contra la barrera, pero sólo logró electrificarse otra vez podía sentir la sangre correr de su nariz, está vez Rumpelstiltskin sólo gimió apretando la mandíbula. Hyde miró a ambos.

-Él también es un villano y sin embargo mírate, en lágrimas por él y lastimándote por él. ¿Qué es él para ti Lena?

Lena y Rumpelstiltskin se miraron a los ojos, podían reconocer la desesperación apoderándose de los dos, las heridas de él creando un charco carmesí en el piso mientras ella era incapaz de hacer nada. Hyde sonrió mientras su rostro se iluminaba con realización.

-No es posible, tan sencillo como eso –sacó un recipiente pequeño y lo lanzó a Lena –rápido tu sangre en ese frasco si no quieres que siga –ella le obedeció sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones, cuando encorchó la botella Hyde levantó el arma hacia Lena, ella cerró los ojos esperando la muerte, sin embargo la detonación estalló seguida de un peso sobre ella.

Rumpelstiltskin se abalanzó sobre Lena antes de que Hyde disparara sin saber exactamente de donde veía la fuerza para ello. La prisión de los cristales dejo de funcionar al moverlos de su lugar así que Hyde tomó el frasco con la sangre de Lena y huyó lamentando no tener tiempo de asesinarlos a ambos. Tendría que conformarse con la muerte del Oscuro pues mientras la Luna Roja estuviera en el cielo era un mortal.

* * *

Lena sentía cómo se empapaba cada vez más su ropa, se incorporó tomando en brazos a Rumpelstiltskin, sus sollozos comenzaban a ser más descontrolados.

-No, no, no se supone que pasara esto, tu no debes pagar el precio de lo que hice –susurraba mientras su visión se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas –no debes pagar…, no debes pagar…

 **Notas de Autor: Perdón por la tardanza pero prometí que estos capítulos serían intensos.**


	13. La Oscuridad del Héroe

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, y cada una de las canciones presentadas son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **"** **El Precio De Un Reino"**

 **La Oscuridad del Héroe**

Lo que seas lo vas arrastrar para siempre,

A través de las cicatrices y de la oscuridad de tu fe.

Poco a poco sigo adelante,

¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?

Todo salió mal, la gravedad hace caer tus lágrimas.

No tienes derecho a preguntarme ahora,

Nunca estuviste cerca y yo me perdí,

No tienes derecho a calmarme ahora,

Nunca estuviste cerca y yo me perdí,

Frío contagioso, el de todos los hombres valientes,

Lo que intentas salvar es lo que terminas perdiendo al final,

Frío contagioso, Frío contagioso…

(Cold Contagious – Bush)

* * *

-Es como si estuviera en coma…

-Su mente la abstrae de la realidad para protegerla del dolor.

-¡Lo sé, pero cómo la traemos de vuelta!

-¡Yo que sé! En primer lugar no entiendo porque la trajiste aquí.

-Lo único en lo que pude pensar es en un lugar seguro y el poder del sombrero me trajo.

-Pues es una decepción porque no puedo hacer nada por la chica, ahora vete porque si atraes a esa "cosa" aquí te rebano la garganta.

Un portazo los hizo saltar a ambos dejando entrar a una chica de cabello de fuego.

-¿Lena? ¿¡Qué le sucedió!? –ella se dirigió a la cama donde su mejor amiga yacía con la mirada vacía, sin moverse como si estuviera muerta en vida.

-Tu madre se niega a ayudarla.

-¿Es eso cierto madre?

-No, no munchkin, te aseguro que si pudiera lo haría pero… ella está en otro mundo al que difícilmente se puede llegar.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo otro mundo si ella está aquí?

-Pero no su mente, lo único que puedo hacer es brindarle una guía pero ella tiene que decidir volver a nosotros.

-¡¿Y si no quiere?!¡Acaba de perder a sus padres y su reino está en ruinas! –Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero las limpió con enojo dirigiéndose a su amiga -¡¿Realmente crees que no importa si mueres?!...

* * *

A pesar de que Jefferson logró calmar el miedo de Lena por Rumpelstiltskin, él mismo se encontró tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras, sin embargo la ansiedad creció al enterarse del trato que Belle hizo con él, por lo que esperó a que cayeran dormidas para ir en su búsqueda. No le extrañó cuando al atravesar la puerta de su tienda se encontró siendo transportado a su casa con Grace, supuso que debía estar en algún estado de ánimo oscuro y depresivo. La experiencia le dictó que lo mejor era mantener la distancia hasta que se hubiera cansado de romper cosas.

-¡Papá! –Fue sorprendido por el abrazo cálido de Grace –estaba tan preocupada, el pueblo está de cabeza.

-Al menos por ahora ya todo está tranquilo –dijo acariciando su cabeza –pero tú qué haces despierta a esta hora…

-No podía dormir, así que vine a buscar una taza de té, ¿quieres acompañarme? –Jeff asintió acompañándola a la cocina, la vio preparar las cosas como lo haría él mismo mientras le contaba lo sucedido en el convento.

-¿Crees que Rumple estará bien? –preguntó Grace cuando su padre terminó su relato.

-La verdad no estoy seguro pero haré lo posible para que lo esté.

-Nunca me has dicho por qué eres tan cercano a él.

-Nunca me has dicho por qué le dices Rumple –Jeff sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su hija.

-Por alguna razón nunca le he temido con tanta paranoia como los demás, incluso puedo decir que siento algo de familiaridad en su presencia –dijo Grace con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Le debo lo más preciado para mí –Jeff buscó la mirada de Grace –tu vida Grace, cuando todos me dijeron que tú y tu madre morirían; Rumpelstiltskin fue en busca de Víctor y a pesar de lo idiota que pueda parecer él logró salvarte, para tu madre era demasiado tarde pero al menos una parte de ella se quedó conmigo a través de ti.

-Así que como ves no soy amigo del Dark One pero confío en Rumpelstiltskin.

Grace sonrió y padre e hija se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio hasta terminar su té; unos minutos más tarde el cansancio los venció.

* * *

Henry y Violet conversaban sobre lo sucedido sin embargo a medida que pasaban los minutos, Violet sentía a Henry cada vez más irritado y en algunos casos hasta agresivo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa del abuelo! –dijo en un arrebato

-Pero… creí que…

-Si vas a decir que tengo qué comprenderlo ya puedes irte –dijo con impaciencia, Violet tragó el nudo en la garganta, él siempre había sido tan gentil con ella.

-No es eso, yo solo creo que hay muchas cosas a tomar en cuenta en todo esto.

-Violet ese hombre ha hecho hasta lo imposible por destruir nuestras vidas, mi padre murió por él… A veces pienso que estaría mejor muerto –susurró casi para sí mismo ante la mirada asustada de Violet.

-No deberías pensar así Henry, pero tal vez estás cansado así que es mejor que me vaya.

Violet lo vio asentir apartando la mirada de ella _"algo está mal"_ pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera con su padre.

* * *

Jefferson despertó con la renovada determinación de hablar con el necio de Rumpelstiltskin, así que después de un rápido desayuno se despidió de Gracia y se encaminó a la tienda.

Sin embargo cuando el resplandor rojizo bañó Storybrooke; un solo pensamiento vino a su mente "sangre". Había visto ese tipo de fenómenos antes en otros mundos y nunca auguraba algo bueno, así que corrió el resto del camino con la esperanza de que el dolor en su estómago fuera una falsa alarma. Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando al cruzar la calle, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y el cristal de la vitrina central estaba hecho pedazos.

Entró gritando el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin pero al caminar hacia la trastienda escuchó pequeños sollozos.

-¿¡Rumple!? Rum… -se quedó mudo al ver la escena frente a él. Lena entre lágrimas susurraba palabras incomprensibles a Rumpelstiltskin que yacía inconsciente perdiendo sangre, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en el pecho se acercó lentamente, tenía una idea del poder de Lena y no estaba seguro de lo inestable que estaba en este momento.

-Hey conejo tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿me escuchas? –dijo tratando de llegar a su brazo, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡NOOO! ¡No me apartes otra vez!

Jefferson podía ver el dolor y la ira brillando en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo si no se movían Rumpelstiltskin seguiría empeorando, no sabía qué le sucedía pero en estos momentos no parecía tan… inmortal.

-Lena escúchame, -dijo un poco más firme –tienes que transportarnos al hospital con While de lo contario puede morir ¿entiendes? –ella lo miró con atención, su respiración agitada pero parecía mirarlo por primera vez, el humo los envolvió mientras ella asentía.

* * *

La presencia de la Luna Roja hizo que todos se reunieran en la sala del hospital para evaluar su siguiente movimiento, por ello es que cuando el humo se disolvió todos estaban preparados para luchar. Nunca esperaron ver al hechicero más poderoso del reino cubierto de sangre como un simple mortal.

-¿¡Rumple?! –susurró Belle llevándose una mano a la boca sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de sus entrañas, las piernas tambalearon y sintió a alguien sostenerla, Jefferson gritaba frenético por Víctor, este apareció y en unos segundos Rumpelstiltskin desapareció por las puertas del quirófano, esa chica seguía de rodillas en el suelo viendo la sangre en la alfombra.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Belle preguntó con voz entrecortada, Lena enfocó su mirada en ella con furia, de un salto se levantó para encararla.

-¡Pasó lo que querías que pasara! –dijo entre dientes –casi lo matan por querer ser el héroe que tanto exigías.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡¿Por qué no podías amarlo tal y como era?! Estás tan ciega por la pantalla de todos estos hipócritas que no te das cuenta de sus fallas. ¿Quieres saber la clase de personas que son tus héroes a quiénes tanto admiras y desesperadamente tratas de pertenecer?

Lena buscó entre ellos hasta dar con Snow que la miró desconcertada, mientras Emma y David observaban alertas.

-Tú honorable princesa Snow, dile quién le dio a Hyde información sobre la esposa y el hijo no nacido del Oscuro.

Belle miró a Snow que abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo.

-Belle tienes que entender… Hyde hubiera matado a Hook…

-Así que para un héroe ¿vale más la vida de un hombre que ha cometido décadas de asesinatos que la de una mujer embarazada…?

-ESO NO ES… -gritó Snow pero Lena cortó su palabrería estrangulándola con magia.

-¡RESPONDE HÉROE! –gritó Lena con furia, Snow sintió sus pies separarse del suelo, si Lena seguía elevándola pronto no podría respirar, Emma y Regina lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo pero Lena fue más rápida repeliéndolos, David sacó su arma pero en ese instante Jefferson lo empujó contra la pared desarmándolo, estaba por tomar el arma cuando sintió el golpe fulminante en la cabeza, mientras caía inconsciente se maldijo por olvidar al pirata tramposo.

-¡Jefferson! –Lena se enojaba cada vez más, estaba por mandar a Hook a volar cuando una nube de humo verde apareció.

-¿Cómo puede criar una madre a su hija entre todo este alboroto? –Zelena apareció entre el humo con Robin en brazos. Al verla Lena dejó caer a Snow mientras un sollozo se le escapaba.

Regina aprovechó la distracción para ponerle el brazalete de cuero e inhibir sus poderes, al mismo tiempo Emma le derribó y esposó mientras David hacia lo mismo con Jefferson.

-¿Me quieren decir qué pasa aquí? –Zelena preguntó con cara de fastidio.

-Parece que gracias a ti podemos encerrar a estos… –Regina se detuvo al ver un pedazo doblado de pergamino en el suelo.

-¿Qué es Regina? –preguntó Emma acercándose mientras desdoblaba lo que parecía ser una página del libro de cuentos de Henry. Ambas se congelaron al ver un paisaje lleno de árboles y entre las copas, casi invisible la figura de un arquero encapuchado...

 **Supongo que he tardado más de la cuenta pero aquí está el capítulo, Lena ha perdido el control con consecuencias nada favorables.**


End file.
